


Pura e semplice conversazione

by Mikirise



Series: Conversazioni [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, counselor Thor, dico immediatamente che questo forse è più uno studio della coppia che altro??, era un regalo di Natale ah ah ah, lo giuro, ma che hanno comunque dei problemi perché ugh, ma okay, non so se è leggermente agnst, quello di Steve per capire Steve, quello di Thor mi serve per guardarli dall'esterno, quello di Tony per capire Tony, un sacco di POV (tipo 3) ma, vabbé
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Steve e Tony si sono incontrati quando lui aveva 17 anni, si sono sposati ai suoi 21 anni e vorrebbero tanto non divorziare ai suoi 24 anni.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è uno dei tre regali di Natale che dovevo dare. E, questo in particolare è il regalo per liny26 su Wattpad.  
> Sulla mia tomba mettete il meme *not good at it, but it doesn't matter*

  


> _“But if you want to leave, you can. I’ll remember you. I remember everyone that leaves.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


### I consulenza di coppia

  
  
Thor fa scivolare la punta della matita sul foglio, arricciando le labbra, per poi alzare lo sguardo su Anthony e Steven, seduti nervosamente su una poltrona davanti a lui. Steven prende un respiro profondo e sembra voler dire qualcosa ad Anthony ma, per qualche stranissima ragione, nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano, tace e abbassa gli occhi.  
  
Anthony si gratta il pollice e continua a guardarsi le mani, mentre il silenzio nella stanza continua a prendere tutto lo spazio possibile tra loro due. Thor li osserva e continua a disegnare sul foglio bianco del quaderno. “Potreste raccontarmi il motivo di un tale litigio?” chiede, schiarendosi la voce e accavallando le gambe. Inclina la testa e poi torna a disegnare. Sente Steven sospirare, mentre si accarezza le palpebre con una sola mano. Si muovono ancora una volta, nervosamente, guardando ovunque nella stanza che non sia l'altro. Thor annuisce lentamente e continua a disegnare. Crede che sia quella che Jane ha chiamato papera giorni prima. “Cosa avete fatto nell'ultima settimana?” chiede, grattandosi una guancia e lanciando loro un altro sguardo d'attesa.  
  
È Anthony a prendere la parola ancora una volta, mentre si gratta il pollice. “Siamo andati a una mostra” risponde, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. “Un salone per far conoscere degli artisti emergenti. Steve ne era entusiasta.”  
  
“Tony non ne capiva molto” completa Steve, con un sorriso nascosto tra le dita. Gli lancia anche un'occhiata veloce, e il suo sguardo si addolcisce di quell'affetto che sembrava essere scomparso pochi attimi prima. Anche Anthony sorride, ma i suoi occhi rimangono fissi sul pollice che continua a grattare ininterrottamente. “Abbiamo passato la serata a bere vini troppo invecchiati e a parlare.”  
  
“Steve è un ottimo insegnante . Forse è per questo che i ragazzi di Xavier lo adorano così tanto. Gli ho potuto fare qualsiasi domanda, e lui sapeva rispondere e non smetteva più di parlare. Nel senso. È un po' come ascoltare un genio nel suo habitat naturale.” L'unghia che gratta il pollice si ferma e Anthony aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Un po' come ascoltate me.” Scuote leggermente la testa e sospira. “C'è questo artista, che ha iniziato facendo graffiti a Brooklyn e Steve è rimasto a guardare questo enorme dipinto di una strada in cui era cresciuto. Mi pare che sia stata distrutta, giusto? Una bonifica di quartiere. E Steve ha detto: da qui sembra ancora viva. Io non ne capisco di arte, e devo essere stato un po' brillo ma, devo dire che è un dipinto che piace molto anche a me. C'erano molti critichi d'arte, molti artisti. Jubilee ad un certo punto ha preso Steve per il braccio e lo ha portato a fare un giro per la sala e per presentargli un po' tutti. Tutti i pezzi grossi, in pratica. Sono importanti i pezzi grossi. Soprattutto se si ama l'arte come lui la ama. Steve ama tremendamente l'arte. Fa parte di lui in maniera inoppugnabile. È uno dei motivi per cui ho scelto di passare la vita con lui. Lui è arte e ama l'arte. Io l'arte non la capisco e quindi ciccia. Ma, voglio dire, quel luccichio negli occhi. Quello. Quello non lo puoi rubare a nessuno, sai?” Anthony sospira, passandosi una mano trai capelli, forse, volutamente, bloccando la porzione di campo in cui si trova Steven, che gira lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa che non sia un gomito a dividerli. “Era uno dei motivi. E lui comunque era felice e contento con Jubilee, coi ragazzi, e sembrava essere a suo agio e io ho pensato -non lo so cosa ho pensato. Ho pensato okay. E mi sono guardato intorno e ho aspettato. Era veramente una bella mostra.”  
  
“Dalla quale te ne sei andato” incalza Steve, inclinando leggermente il tronco verso di Anthony che registra velocemente il movimento e si tira indietro con discrezione. Tanta discrezione che un occhio non esperto, forse come quello di Steve in questo momento, accecato da una rabbia ferita, non lo avrebbe notato.  
  
“Io non la capisco l'arte” sbotta Anthony, incrociando le braccia. “L'arte non è una cosa mia. Non la capisco, probabilmente non la capirò mai, probabilmente in quel preciso momento non mi sentivo a mio agio io non -non ti saprei dire, va bene? Magari c'è stato qualcosa che -Steve, io sentivo di non dover essere lì, okay?”  
  
“E quindi te ne sei andato?” chiede ancora Steven. “Senza dire niente, senza lasciare detto niente a nessuno. Io pensavo che -come potevi pensare che io non mi preoccupassi?” Si gratta nervosamente la testa e sembra star lottando per continuare a parlare. Calcola quanto gli convenga. Quanto sia utile. “È scomparso, okay? Se n'è semplicemente andato. L'ho cercato ovunque, ho chiesto a tutti, ho fatto il giro dell'isolato e l'unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era -ero preoccupato. Ero davvero preoccupato.”  
  
“Io non -” Anthony si stringe nelle spalle, gira di poco la testa verso Steven, ma non crede di avere ancora il coraggio di un confronto diretto. Sospira e decide di continuare a guardare verso qualsiasi altra cosa all'interno della stanza. C'è una vecchia foto di qualcuno che nessuno nella stanza conosce. Thor è affascinato dal pensiero di fotografie di perfetti sconosciuti nelle cornici in vendita. Jane lo trova odioso. Anthony, per quello che vede, lo trova distraente.  
  
“Tu non. È questo il problema. Tu...” Si blocca anche fisicamente, posando una mano sulla bocca, come a volersi imporre il silenzio. Poi scuote la testa. “Comunque dopo ore a cercarlo, torno al nostro appartamento e c'è il quadro che avevamo visto, attaccato al muro. E lo so che doveva essere un bel gesto, ma la cosa mi fa arrabbiare. Perché nell'appartamento c'è qualcosa che Tony ha lasciato per me, ma non c'è Tony, lo capisci? Lui non...”  
  
“Io devo...”  
  
“No, tu non devi proprio niente.”  
  
“ _Io_ ,” ripete con ancora più forza Anthony, slacciando le braccia incrociate e prendendo un respiro profondo. “Io devo prendermi cura della compagnia di mio padre. E tu lo sai. Lo sai benissimo che devo farlo, lo sai benissimo che è uno dei miei compiti e sai benissimo che questa cosa,” gesticola vagamente, “è l'unica cosa che posso fare. E che mi porta via tempo. Sì, okay, va bene. Come tutto. Ma lo sai che è l'unica cosa che posso fare.”  
  
“Per fare cosa? Rendere fiero tuo padre? Beh, sai che ti dico, Tony? Anche se fosse -anche se fosse, che importa? Come puoi rendere fiero di te un uomo morto?”  
  
Anthony ride amaramente e si posa una mano sulla fronte. “Oh, certo. L'orgoglio del padre. È di questo che pensi che io stia parlando. Senti, capitano so qualunque cosa, ora ti dico un segreto, non è certo per rendere fiero mio padre che porto avanti le Stark Industies.”  
  
“Ah, sì, davvero? Allora il motivo? Il motivo quale sarebbe? Perché ti piace andare a degli incontri con persone ben vestite che capiscono la metà di quello che dici e che provano a dirti tutto quello che devi fare? È questo? O, aspetta, non lo so, startene tutto il giorno in un ufficio che detesti a, cos'è che fai?, firmare scartoffie? Tu adori farlo, certo.”  
  
Anthony accavalla le gambe e, nel farlo, sembra allontanarsi impercettibilmente da Steven che questa volta se ne rende conto. Per un microsecondo indossa un'espressione disperata, rendendosi conto di quanto la sua mano voglia muoversi per arrivare al braccio di Anthony. Ma la mano non si muove e Anthony rimane lontano da lui.  
  
“Non...” Steven deglutisce, lanciando uno sguardo in basso, verso i cuscini della poltrona. “Non mi darebbe fastidio che tu abbia il tuo tempo a lavoro se solo ti rendesse felice. Ti ricordi? I tempi del laboratorio? Non mi darebbe fastidio se almeno sapessi che sei imbrattato di olio dalla testa ai piedi, costruendo qualcosa in cui credi, facendo qualcosa che soltanto tu puoi fare. Che sei felice.” La sua voce è bassa, sottile. Sembra ancora sforzarsi di parlare, come se qualsiasi frase da lui detta fosse sepolta all'interno di lui e lui avesse giurato di non farla mai uscire. Steven ci sta genuinamente provando, cosa che comunque non si può dire di Anthony, che rimane chiuso, anche fisicamente, con la sua distanza.  
  
Steven e Thor rimangono in attesa di una risposta, che però non arriva. Da parte di Anthony c'è un silenzio ostinato. Riprende piuttosto a grattarsi il pollice, come gesto nervoso dietro il quale si nasconde. Steven si lascia sfuggire un sospiro frustrato, tirandosi indietro, verso il lato opposto del divano.  
  
“Perché sei scappato dalla mostra, Anthony?” chiede dopo qualche secondo Thor, inclinando la testa.  
  
Anthony aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciandogli uno sguardo. “Non me la sentivo di rimanere lì” risponde e potrebbero esserci centinaia di giustificazioni a questo, ma lui non ricorre a nessuna. Sbatte le palpebre e torna in silenzio.  
  
“Non hai pensato che Steven potesse notare la tua assenza?” chiede ancora Thor e Anthony inclina la testa, dimostrando la sua completa confusione ad entrambi gli uomini nella stanza.  
  
“Perché avrebbe dovuto notare la mia assenza?” chiede, come se anche soltanto l'idea di uno Steve mancante di qualcosa fosse un'dea assurda. “Era in un bellissimo posto, che amava. Perché avrebbe dovuto notare la mia assenza?” chiede.  
  
Steven gira tutto il busto verso di lui e sbarra gli occhi. “Sei mio marito” sussurra. Si avvicina a lui quel tanto che basta per fare in modo che il loro calore potesse toccarsi. “Io sono tuo marito. Come puoi pensare che -come puoi credere che non mi mancheresti mentre visitiamo una mostra? Come...? Che razza di...?”  
  
Anthony sbatte ancora una volta le palpebre. “Certo” mormora, prima di annuire. Sembra star cercando di ricordare qualcosa, di vedere con la mente un documento, o una fotografia. Delle memorie sfocate. Apre il palmo della mano sulle proprie ginocchia e lancia sguardi veloci all'anello che porta al dito e poi a Steven, che cerca ancora parole nell'aria, dove non le troverà mai. “Perché io sono parte di te” continua a mormorare Anthony. Ci sono sinapsi nel suo cervello, rapidi e in un certo senso visibili nei suoi occhi. Pensa velocemente. Apprende lentamente le faccende umane. “E tu di me.”  
  
“E se non ci fossi, mi mancherebbe una parte di me” spiega Steven, prendendogli la mano e portandosi davanti alle labbra le nocche. “È questo che intendevo quando ti ho sposato.”  
  
Anthony sembra ancora confuso. si guarda intorno e annuisce. “Mi dispiace di essere scappato dalla mostra” dice a bassa voce. E Steven sorride e gli bacia ancora una volta le nocche delle mani.  
  
Sono, comunque, ben lungi dal risolvere i loro problemi, pensa Thor, abbassando la testa e tornando a disegnare sul foglio bianco.  
  
  
  



	2. I consulenza individuale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui parla Tony

  
  
  
  
  


### Prima

Steve nasconde il viso, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Tony e strofinando in un secondo momento il naso sul suo collo, cercando di dissimulare una risata, che sente essere trasmessa anche nel suo ragazzo. Le voci di Rhodey e Bucky arrivano loro ovattate, mentre sembrano discutere sul miglior modo per avere del cibo prima di sera e Janet è pericolosamente silenziosa. Steve sente uno di loro proporre una semplice insalata di pollo e Bucky protestare, perché, a quanto pare, nessuno di loro conosce la vera quantità di cibo ingurgitato da lui, o da Steve. E Rhodey scoppia a ridere. Tony, con le ginocchia premute contro il petto e davanti a una televisione spenta, inclina la testa per poterla poggiare sui capelli di Steve e sospira quando la voce di Janet si alza su quella degli altri due ragazzi e annuncia di aver ordinato italiano per dieci persone. Dieci. Con la carta di credito di Tony.   
  
“Doveva essere un appuntamento” sospira di nuovo, inclinando il corpo intero verso Steve. “Non so come siamo arrivati a questo punto.”   
  
“Penso che a questo punto vada bene anche così” risponde Steve, semplicemente. “Volevano solo venirmi a salutare, no?”  
  
“Potevano farlo domani. Abbiamo una sola settima e guarda come siamo finiti. A organizzare una serata con Janet, Rhodey e Orso Emo.”  
  
“Ho qualche dubbio sulle intenzioni di Rhodey, ora che ci penso. È venuto a salutarmi anche ieri.” Sorride e cerca di bloccare la risata che vuole uscire dalla gola. Strofina la fronte contro la mascella di Tony. “Qui gatta ci cova.”  
  
“Lo sai che è praticamente il mio baby-sitter. Non che comunque avremmo potuto fare qualche cosa di sconcio, con Jarvis che si materializza nella mia stanza.”  
  
“Non so di cosa lei stia parlando, signor Stark” risponde Jarvis e Steve sente ogni suo muscolo scattare sull’attenti, così come la sua testa che si allontana pericolosamente in fretta dal collo di Tony, che sorride appena. “Sono qui presente in quanto suo tutore e per annunciarle che sua zia Peggy ha deciso di invitarsi alla sua,” fa una smorfia, lanciando uno sguardo verso il gruppo di ragazzi che continua a discutere in cucina, “combriccola” conclude, sistemando le mani davanti alla pancia. Steve non può fare altro se non sorridere alla notizia. Nasconde il viso tra le mani e scuote la testa.   
  
“Oh, certo. Più siamo meglio è” risponde Tony ruotando gli occhi.   
  
“Sono lieto di questa sua risposta positiva. E le voglio ricordare che presentarsi in questo stato davanti a sua zia sarebbe irrispettoso.” Si gira verso l’enorme porta e, col suo portamento rigido, torna a scomparire nell’enorme casa. Steve ridacchia. Tony scuote la testa. Rhodey grida sulle voci di Janet e Bucky che se devono giocare a giochi da tavolo allora nessuno di loro toccherà mai Monopoli. Deve essere una loro maledizione.   
  
“Sono sicuro che sa come funziona il sarcasmo” borbotta Tony, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Steve. “Me lo ha insegnato lui. Non può non sapere come lo uso.”   
  
“Sono io o ha evidenziato il fatto che compare nelle stanze perché è il tuo tutore?” Steve gli prende la mano per intrecciare le loro dita. Tony si lascia guidare placidamente. “Per farmi paura, forse? E che vuol dire presentarsi in questo stato?”  
  
“Lo sai che uno dei suoi obiettivi è farmi arrivare ai ventuno anni senza una malattia venerea” ridacchia Tony, accoccolandosi contro il suo corpo. Si appallottola e sembra ancora più piccolo di quello che già è. Steve non può trattenersi dal passare un braccio intorno a lui, in un abbraccio dolce, tenero e bisognoso. Erano mesi che non potevano rimanere abbracciati.   
  
“Ah, e io avrei la faccia di una persona che ti potrebbe passare una malattia venerea?”  
  
Tony ride un altro po’. “Non volevo dirtelo.”  
  
“Oh mio Dio.”  
  
“Beh, tra due anni me le potrai passare tutte.”  
  
“ _Tony_.”  
  
“Adesso puoi passarmi la mononucleosi, se ci tieni così tanto.” Tony ride ancora e e alza la testa per lasciargli un bacio veloce sulla guancia. Poi si sposta verso le labbra e lo bacia con tutta la tenerezza e delicatezza che pochi sanno come trasmettere. “O potremmo di nuovo prenotare un hotel.”  
  
È la volta di Steve di scoppiare a ridere. “È stato un disastro.”   
  
“È stato divertente!”  
  
“No! Siamo finiti-”  
  
“Signor Stark.” Jarvis è di nuovo si fronte a loro, con le mani dietro la schiena e l’espressione neutra, che lo caratterizza. Steve chiude gli occhi e si porta una mano sulla bocca, come a voler bloccare le parole che escono da quella. Cosa che fa sorridere Tony. “La devo avvertire che la sua carta di credito è stata usata per ordinare,” fa una pausa sarcasticamente drammatica, “esattamente cinque cene diverse in cinque posti diversi. Cibo che sta arrivando in meno di mezz’ora.”  
  
“Sì, ho lasciato la carta in mano a Janet. Penso dal giorno del mio compleanno quindi...”  
  
“Non è una cosa molto saggia” commenta Steve, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.   
  
“È Janet” risponde Tony, come se questo potesse sistemare tutto. “Avrebbe avuto mesi interi per truffarmi con la carta di credito. E anni per truffarmi in un altro modo. È -è _Janet_.”  
  
“Non è per parlare delle sue idee bislacche che sono tornato, ma perché, vedendo la quantità di cibo che si sta accumulando in questa casa, mi sono preso la libertà di invitare i suoi amici più intimi perché vengano a porgere un _saluto_ al suo _amico_.” Alza un sopracciglio al vedere la posizione di Steve e Tony, mentre Steve sente il sangue salirgli fino alle orecchie. “Quindi le devo dire che oltre ai suoi presenti amici e a sua zia Peggy, con sua cugina Sharon, si uniranno a lei nella sua cena intima anche la signorina Romanoff con _Clint_ e ho avuto l'onore di parlare al telefono col suo amico _Tiberius_ , che ha rifiutato non molto cortesemente l'offerta.”  
  
“Jarvis. A nessuno piace Ty” risponde Tony frettolosamente, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Steve. Prende un respiro profondo. “Nemmeno a me” aggiunge e sembra essere quelle tipiche frasi che le persone dicono per tranquillizzare altre persone, anche l'espressione di Jarvis non cambia molto, se si mette da parte il suo sopracciglio alzato. “Non più.”  
  
“Mi sono preso anche la libertà di sistemarle i vestiti nella camera, poiché il presentarsi in questo stato davanti a sua zia sarebbe veramente poco rispettoso nei suoi confronti.”  
  
“Sto indossando dei pantaloncini, J.”  
  
“Si è vestito come un senzatetto.”  
  
“Oh mio Dio.” Tony si alza in piedi e sospira. “Steve non si lamenta dei miei pantaloncini!” Indica con gli occhi il ragazzo sul divano che sembra essere stata colpito da un pugno leggero.  
  
“Non mi mettere in mezzo.”  
  
“Credo bene che _Steve_ non abbia nulla contro i suoi pantaloncini” risponde Jarvis, scuotendo la testa. “Sono indecenti e deve cambiarsi il prima possibile. Le ho preparato i vestiti e le sto chiedendo gentilmente di andarsi a cambiare.”  
  
“Non ci posso credere che mi tratti ancora come un bambino.”  
  
“Lei è legalmente un bambino.”  
  
“In Europa sono legalmente un adulto.”  
  
“Peccato che lei sia nato e cresciuto negli Stati Uniti D'America, Stato nel quale lei è ancora un bambino.”  
  
“Non ci posso credere.” Tony inizia a sbattere i piedi sul pavimento, muovendosi verso la sua stanza come farebbe un bambino davanti ad un litigio col proprio padre. “Non ne sono felice, comunque, J. Non sono felice per niente” grida sbattendo la porta.   
  
E Steve sorride. Gira la testa verso Jarvis, che sospira di fronte al comportamento infantile del ragazzo. “Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiede ingenuamente e Jarvis sospira ancora una volta, scuotendo la testa e muovendosi verso la sala da pranzo, mentre Bucky annuncia a tutti che il gioco scelto per la serata è Twister.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### I consulenza individuale

  
  
  
  
Anthony arriccia le labbra e sembra star pensando con intensità non irrilevante alla domanda di Thor, che si sistema sulla poltrona e gli lascia il tempo di pensare lentamente. Sembra essere un privilegio che Anthony Stark non si concede molto spesso. Pensare lentamente. Quindi accavalla le gambe, mostra un accenno di sorriso e scrolla le spalle.   
  
Thor prende nota e non dice nulla, in attesa che Anthony risponda alla domanda. Lo stesso Anthony che fiorisce in un sorriso intenerito, forse sbocciato dai suoi pensieri.   
  
“Ho incontrato la prima volta Steve al funerale dei miei genitori,” inizia, sistemandosi sul divano, con le braccia aperte, in una posizione di falsa sicurezza. “Non era passato neanche un mese, questo me lo ricordo bene, ma c’erano delle pressioni perché il loro funerale fosse organizzato il più in fretta possibile, ma non ricordo il perché di questo. Jarvis aveva preso in mano la situazione, quello sì. Ero ancora minorenne, quindi lui era legalmente il mio tutore legale, con la morte dei miei genitori, una delle cose che si sono sbrigati a fare è stato decidere chi avrebbe avuto il controllo della mia eredità.” Scuote la testa. “Obadahia ha avuto le Stark Industries e Jarvis ha avuto me. Voleva proteggermi. Se c’è una cosa che dice Jarvis sempre è che hanno visto il mio quoziente intellettivo e mi hanno dato giochi da grande per togliermi l’idea che fossi un bambino. Dice anche che questa mia intelligenza deve avermi tolto l’infanzia e che, finché sarei stato sotto la sua protezione,” sorride nel dire la parola, come se fosse qualcosa di divertente, “non mi sarei avvicinato a nulla che fosse non consono alla mia età. Quindi aveva preparato tutto lui. Aveva scelto cosa avrebbero suonato, chi avrebbe fatto il discorso, in quale stanza gli ospiti sarebbero potuti entrare e quindi le pietanze, i mobili e cose così. Ogni minimo dettaglio in società è un dettaglio di potere e questo l’ho imparato da Howard, mio padre. Jarvis mi ha protetto anche in quel modo, devo dire. E, ah, sì, beh, ha vietato a tutto il catering di darmi anche soltanto un goccio di alcol, il che è stato abbastanza stupido, perché poi, per non togliermi nessun appoggio emotivo, ha invitato Ty, che ha portato con sé una bottiglia di vodka, che ci siamo scolati durante i primi dieci minuti del funerale. E ancora non bastava. Ero troppo lucido. Lo dico perché riesco a ricordare ancora ogni minimo dettaglio. L’odore di nuovo di una stanza che non avevamo mai usato. Gli sguardi delle persone, mentre parlavo con Ty. Lo smoking in cui mi aveva infilato Jarvis, prima di darmi un colpetto sulla spalla e dirmi che potevo anche piangere se avessi voluto. E io che non ho pianto. Forse avevo bisogno di un altro po’ di alcol, perché quella notte -prima di quel momento non avevo pianto.   
  
“Ricordo le voci delle persone intorno a me e quanto ne fossi rassicurato. Perché di solito casa mia è vuota. Ty mi ha dato una pacca sulla spalla a un certo punto. Avevamo finito il vodka, quindi deve essere stato poco dopo l’inizio della veglia. Si chiama veglia, giusto? A me sembrava una delle tante feste date da mia mamma. Se avessi dimenticato per cinque secondi che non sarei potuto salire in camera sua e aiutarla a chiudere il vestito, avrei potuto far finta che fosse una di quelle feste per beneficenza che ogni tanto dava e della quale era così fiera. Si emozionava sempre al prepararne una, con Jarvis e con la moglie di Jarvis, Ana. Ana è -È venuta a vivere con noi, poi, dopo la morte di mamma e, devo dire, non ho mai visto una donna tanto indipendente. La vedevamo poco. Quando c’era era una forza della natura. Finché non c’è stata più e siamo rimasti io e Jarvis. Fino i miei ventuno anni e Jarvis ha detto che non avevo più bisogno di lui. E se n’è andato anche lui. Comunque, Ty se n’è andato. Dieci minuti dopo l’inizio della veglia. Ha detto: sai che queste cose non sono per me. E io avrei voluto rispondere che, beh, quelle cose non erano neanche per me a dirla tutta, ma che erano appena morti entrambi i miei genitori e non conoscevo nessuno in quella stanza. Tipo. Nemmeno una persona. Tipo che mio padre mi aveva mandato il più lontano possibile da lui per non metterlo in imbarazzo e che non sapevo nemmeno chi fossero i suoi amici e chi no. E che non mi avrebbe potuto lasciare da solo, se fossimo stati davvero amici. Ma non ho detto niente. Ho fatto sì con la testa e tanti saluti. Puoi andare. Sono uno Stark, non ho bisogno di nessuno. E lui se n’è andato.” Scuote la testa con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “E io non potevo bere niente. Ed ero veramente troppo lucido.   
  
“Penso sia stato a quel punto che ho visto zia Peggy. Se ne stava in silenzio, con le spalle poggiate al muro e un vestito blu. Non la vedevo da anni. Howard si vergognava così tanto di me da avermi allontanato anche da lei. E io comunque avevo diciassette anni e un quoziente intellettivo non indifferente. Davvero. Non avevo bisogno di nessuno. Zia Peggy è stata l’unica persona che ha fermato Jarvis e hanno parlato. Jarvis è stata una delle persone più vicine a mio padre e così anche zia Peggy. E nessuno dei due ha versato una sola lacrima, sai? Erano lì, che parlavano e ogni tanto lei faceva di sì con la testa a qualcosa che lui diceva. E in quel momento mi sono vergognato di me stesso. Perché zia e Jarvis hanno conosciuto Howard più di me e hanno avuto la forza di non mostrare quella debolezza che Howard odiava. Detestava quando piangevo, detestava quando cercavo un qualche contatto fisico, quando cercavo una vicinanza con lui. Ho costruito una macchina a quattro anni per assomigliargli e -che cosa da bambino. E io ero solo, sul punto di avere qualche stupisco crollo. Mi viene da ridere a pensarci. Piango quando la gente muore.” Si copre le labbra e scrolla ancora una volta le spalle. “Quindi mi sono girato e ho sperato di non scoppiare in qualche stupido comportamento. Solo che nel girarmi non ho controllato le persone intorno a me e sono andato a sbattere contro un ragazzo con due bicchieri di succo di frutta. Che sono finiti ovviamente sul mio smoking. E questo è l’incontro più stupido di tutta la mia vita, lo giuro. Ed eppure è successo così. Solo che quella volta ci siamo solo incontrati, non ci siamo veramente conosciuti perché, beh, penso sarebbe stato anche di cattivo gusto, da parte mia, no? Voglio dire. Io sono tutto un cattivo gusto dal punto di vista morale ed etico, immagino. Ma in quel momento, per quanto gli occhi di quel ragazzo mi avessero colpito. Per quanto quanto, dai, voglio dire, Steve è sempre stato un dono dal cielo ma… in quel momento un dono dal cielo non era esattamente quello che pensavo di meritare. O di volere. Voglio dire. Neanche adesso penso di meritarlo, vogliamo mettere?   
  
“Quindi ho sorriso a quel bel ragazzo che continuava a parlare e chiedere scusa. Ho detto che era colpa mia. Ho fatto no con la testa e sono scappato in camera mia. Dove ho pianto. Ho pianto per ore. E continuavo a sentire la voce di mio padre che ripeteva che gli uomini Stark sono uomini d’acciaio, che non piangono. E l’unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare io era che non sono riuscito a far star tranquillo mio padre neanche da morto, se doveva tornare per ricordarmi queste cose.” Alza un lato delle labbra e poi sospira pesantemente quando la mano scorre sulla fronte. “Non penso nemmeno che Steve lo ricordi. È stato un dettaglio che è rimasto impresso nella mia mente e non saprei spiegare il perché. So solo che è successo.”  
  
Thor annuisce in risposta, gioca con le dita delle mani, tra le quali si trova una matita che non utilizzerà. “Sembra un ricordo doloroso” commenta, con voce grave. Anthony alza un lato delle labbra.   
  
“Immagino sia così” risponde, grattandosi il contorno dei suoi baffi. Thor annota mentalmente la parola _immagino_ e, di nuovo, annuisce.   
  
“E quando è stato il vostro primo vero incontro?” chiede. “Il momento in cui tu e Steve avete iniziato a conoscervi.” Fa un gesto con la mano, per invitarlo a parlare e Anthony arriccia le labbra. Poi sospira, con un mezzo sorriso.   
  
“Rhodey dice sempre che ho un debole per i cavalieri sul cavallo bianco. Mi ha sempre preso in giro per questo e devo dire di non averne capito il motivo fino a Steve. In un certo senso Pepper mi ha salvato, ma Steve,” prende un respiro profondo, scuotendo la testa, il suo sguardo cade verso il basso. “Per me è stato un cavaliere dalla prima volta che l’ho conosciuto, devo dire. C’è stato un momento in cui lo conoscevo ma non lo avevo ben in mente. Steve era, forse lo è ancora, uno dei pupilli di mia zia Peggy. E Sharon, una nipote di zia, faceva dei commenti abbastanza casuali su di lui, perché a quanto pare Steve era uno di quei bravi ragazzi che vanno a fare volontariato negli ospedali e cose del genere. E poi, sia Sharon che Steve sarebbero entrati nell'esercito. Solo che Sharon è più brava ad ottenere informazioni e Steve ad ispirare persone coi suoi discorsi. E c’è stato quel momento molto imbarazzante al college, secondo lei, in cui lui ha provato a corteggiarla. E io, che dovevo stare lontano da tutto quello che è da adulti, me ne stavo lì a progettare aerei da combattimento e sentire con un orecchio Sharon, che provava a distrarmi con il chiacchiericcio casuale, e con l’altro orecchio Jarvis e zia Peggy che si chiedevano quanto fosse giusto tenermi completamente fuori dalla società fino ai ventuno anni. Quindi forse la seconda volta che ho incontrato Steve un po’ già lo conoscevo Steve. Ma devo dire che quello che diceva Sharon non gli ha mai reso giustizia.   
  
“Jarvis mi aveva dato il permesso di assistere alla settimana della moda di New York. Sinceramente, per quanto mi piaccia essere vestito bene, odio dovermi ritrovare in posti del genere. Sono sempre pieni di persone ed eppure, sotto alcuni punti di vista, sono molto silenziosi, oltre a una musica monotona. Ma una mia vecchia amica, Janet, mi aveva chiesto di accompagnarla perché ci eravamo messi in testa che il giorno del mio diciottesimo compleanno ci saremmo vestiti abbinati e saremmo andati a fare baldoria fino alle tre del mattino. Non lo abbiamo mai fatto. Cioè. Sì. Ci siamo vestiti abbinati, ma poi siamo finiti in laboratorio, penso per una trappola di Jarvis, e siamo rimasti a parlare di microbiologia. Fino alle quattro del mattino. Abbiamo fermentato della birra in una notte. È stato bello. Con noi c’era anche Rhodey, è stato lui la cavia per la nostra birra istantanea e rudimentale. Comunque. Janet conosceva uno di questi stilisti. Alessandra Facchinetti, forse? Non ricordo molto bene. Ricordo che dovevamo parlare con lei alla fine di una sfilata e che Janet sembrava essere entusiasta di non so che colori e quindi ha iniziato a parlare a raffica e poi a correre. La vedo eccitata sempre e per tante cose. Ma ci sono cose per le quali si eccita un po’ di più. Tipo Hank Pym e la moda. E la scienza, Certo. Anche nel suo modo di fare Scienza, penso che Janet sia un’artista. E spero che un giorno non disegni soltanto i nostri abiti da compleanno, ma anche quelli di chiunque altro.   
  
“Fatto sta che ad un certo punto, io ho perso lei, o lei ha perso me. E io sono entrato nel panico perché, per quanto fossi sicuro di sapere come tornare indietro, avevo paura di abbandonare Janet. E quindi, niente. Penso che quella sia stata la prima volta che il mio istinto mi ha tradito. Mi era sembrato di sentire -forse è stupido, ma mi era sembrato di sentire qualcuno bussare, quindi ho aperto una porta che ho scoperto essere dei camerini vuoti. E la porta, ovviamente si è chiusa dietro di me e tutta quella musica monotona che c’era prima scompare, così come ogni traccia di luce. Sento che il mio cuore accelera ma, sinceramente, pensavo fosse adrenalina o roba del genere. Inizio a cercare chi aveva bussato alla porta e mi rendo conto di essere solo, in una stanza chiusa, buia, senza nessun rumore. E il cuore continuava ad accelerare e stavo tremando. Sono -sono sicurissimo del fatto che stessi tremando e di non essere stato tanto sicuro di respirare. Allora mi sono mosso verso la porta, che però non aveva nessuna maniglia anti-panico e, credo, non aveva neanche una maniglia normale. E nel frattempo ero sicuro di star morendo. Non so come descriverlo. Ero solo sicuro di star morendo. Ho pensato che mio padre aveva avuto un infarto e che il mio braccio sinistro era intorpidito. Ho pensato ecco. Ecco Tony, questo è il posto in cui morirai. E ho iniziato a bussare alla porta con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo. E c’era la voce di mio padre che mi diceva che gli Stark non chiedono aiuto.” Sbuffa una risata. “Se tu fossi un vero psico-analista adesso dovresti dirmi in che fase della mia crescita mi sono fermato, per avere così tante volte in testa mio padre. Comunque. Io ero sicuro di morire. Stavo per morire.  
  
“E poi arriva questo -qualcuno apre la porta da fuori, okay? Ricordo un fascio di luce e che continuava a farmi domande, e io continuavo a sentire di star morendo. E allora lui ha preso la mia mano e l'ha posata sul suo petto. Ricordo che si è messo a contare. Uno. Due. E ogni numero seguiva un tempo della sua respirazione. Arrivava fino a otto, contando due volte sulla sua mano, perché, beh, l'altra mano era premuta sulla mia. E io ho preso a respirare con lui. E lui continuava a respirare con me, okay. E ricominciavo a sentirmi le braccia e il cuore iniziava a battere un po' di meno e mi ero tranquillizzato e mi ritrovo questo ragazzo dagli occhi enormi e celesti che mi tiene una mano e ho pensato, uau, okay, magari sono veramente morto e qualcuno non mi vuol far pagare i miei peccati. Bello.  
  
“Invece Steve si presenta, mi sorride, continua a tenermi la mano e mi chiede se voglio della cioccolata calda. Io rispondo che per me andrebbe bene della tequila o del rum e lui risponde che la cioccolata calda sarebbe andata bene per entrambi. Mi sono ritrovato a bere cioccolata calda con uno sconosciuto in un bar. Lui non faceva altro che fare domande e poi anche io non facevo altro che fare domande e invece di risponderci tutti e due ci facevamo domande. Era divertente. Era un cavaliere dall'armatura lucente che è venuto a salvarmi nel momento giusto. Quindi io gli dico, ehi, io sarei Tony Stark, comunque, se mi volessi cercare da qualche parte. E lui ha riso e ha detto che lui si chiama Steve Rogers e che ci saremmo potuti tenere in contatto. Perché lui è quel tipo di persona troppo gentile con tutti. A volte anche con me. Io penso di -non lo vorrei dire ad alta voce perché mi ricorda quanto sono patetico, ma penso di essermi preso uno bella cotta per lui esattamente in quel momento. Quando in quel bar mi ha sorriso e ha citato Harry Potter senza neanche rendersene conto. Mi sono detto, ecco, questo ragazzo è la cosa più bella che possa succederti. E quindi, ovviamente, non ho fatto mai nulla per conquistarlo, perché, ehi, io sono un disastro e Steve è... Steve.” Scrolla le spalle e si sistema sul divano.   
  
“Com'è possibile, dunque, che adesso voi due siate sposati?” chiede Thor col tono più neutrale a sua disposizione.   
  
“Un miracolo. Non c'è nessun altro modo per definirlo, davvero. Perché, per qualche strana ragione siamo diventati amici. E io ho tanti amici quante dita sulle mani, credo, forse meno. E Steve ha deciso di essermi amico. Aveva iniziato con messaggi sporadici per andare a prendere del cioccolato insieme. Poi ci sono stati quei messaggi. Diceva che mi avrebbe mandato un messaggio ogni volta che qualcosa gli avrebbe ricordato di me. Ed erano dei messaggi piacevoli, ma anche veramente poco gentili. Si ricordava di me quando guardava degli aerei, a volte, e a volte quando guardava un piccione, o un cagnolino veramente brutto nella vetrina degli animali. Uhm. No, è stato bello. Ci divertivamo parecchio. E a volte lo facciamo anche oggi perché, beh, non possiamo stare sempre insieme, ma così sa che lo penso. Voglio dire. Che ci pensiamo a vicenda. Penso che l'ultima foto che mi ha mandato è stata una tazza con la scritta Non-caffè, ma solo perché una volta mi sono bevuto l'olio per le macchine e... giuro che era una bella storia.”  
  
“All'inizio della vostra relazione, eravate litigiosi come lo siete adesso?”  
  
Anthony aggrotta le sopracciglia. “No” risponde, si sfrega le mani sui jeans e alza nervosamente le spalle.  
  
“Perché pensi che adesso non facciate altro se non litigare?”  
  
Anthony in un primo momento si morde le labbra, come a volersi bloccare dal dire qualsiasi cosa stia per dire, ma viene convinto da qualche passaggio mentale che parlare a volte vada bene. Che può dirlo in un luogo in cui niente verrà mai più ripetuto. Quindi prende un grosso respiro, stringe i pugni e si stacca dal contatto visivo precedentemente instaurato con Thor. “Io l'ho deluso” dice, prima di schiarirsi la gola. “E continuo a deluderlo. A volte mi sembra che non possa essere più deluso di me e poi faccio qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa e lui...” Sospira e si sfrega la mano contro una parte del viso. “E l'amore non finisce proprio quando una persona ti delude?” chiede con un fil di voce. Poi scuote la testa, alza un lato delle labbra e sembra essere tornato tutto in ordine. Va tutto bene, sembra voler dire.  
  
“Credo tu abbia un concetto corrotto dell'amore” commenta gravemente Thor, intrecciando le dita delle mani. “Ne hai mai parlato con Steven?”  
  
Anthony inclina la testa e sorride tristemente. “Nel momento in cui io dicessi una cosa del genere, non lo deluderei ancora di più?”  
  
Thor scuote la testa e gioca con la matita tra le sue mani. Deve dire che non si aspettava qualcosa del genere da questo incontro. “Molto spesso parli di Jarvis, posso chiederti se è una figura ancora presente nella tua vita?”  
  
Anthony aggrotta le sopracciglia e si morde le labbra, mentre scuote la testa, con qualche dubbio.   
  
“Normalmente non lascio dei compiti da portare a termine individualmente, ma vorrei dartene uno, se me lo permetti.” Thor prende un respiro profondo e aspetta che Anthony alzi la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Potrai farlo quando vuoi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Dopo

  
  
“Non mi stai nemmeno ascoltando” commenta Steve in sospiro, prima di abbassare lo sguardo verso la sua tazza di caffè e Tony inclina la testa, cercando forse di tornare in se stesso. Steve non ha comunque intenzione di tornare a guardarlo, batte i polpastrelli accanto al cucchiaio e gira la testa verso la loro finestra.   
  
“Ti sto ascoltando” risponde, aggrottando le sopracciglia e tirandosi in avanti. “Stavo solo pensando a quello che mi hai detto.”  
  
“Non mi stavi ascoltando” ripete Steve, stringendo la mano sulle cosce in un pugno arrabbiato. Continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra e cerca di calmare il respiro e quindi anche il battito del cuore. Non dovrebbero andare così le loro colazioni prescritte da un consulente matrimoniale. Sarebbero dovuti andare in un altro modo.   
  
“Ti stavo ascoltando” ripete anche Tony, questa volta più lentamente, come se Steve potesse non capirlo quando blatera velocemente. Il che è stupido. Steve si è innamorato di lui anche perché blatera velocemente. Si gira verso di lui, per fare in modo che i loro occhi si incontrino e si ritrova lo sguardo irritato di Tony, che probabilmente rispecchia il suo. Anche questo è completamente sbagliato. “Stavo solo pensando a quello che hai appena detto.”  
  
“Ah. Davvero?” Non è una vera domanda. Steve si sorprende della stanchezza nel suo tono di voce e per un attimo abbassa lo sguardo, quando si rende conto di quella micro-smorfia sulle labbra di Tony.   
  
“Sì. _Davvero_.” Prende un respiro profondo e cuore impercettibilmente la testa, per poter avere un modo casuale per spezzare il loro contatto visivo. “E spero tu sappia che non posso abbandonare le Stark Industries. Non così. Non io. E non per mio padre. Howard non c’entra niente. Va bene? Solo che -non so se te ne rendi conto, ma chiedermi di abbandonare le Stark Industries è come chiederti di abbandonare la tua -” Si blocca velocemente, sbarrando gli occhi. “Non -è stupido.” Si gratta nervosamente la testa, tirandosi verso lo schienale della sedia. Steve deve concentrarsi sulla respirazione e sperare di non esplodere. Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Io non te lo avrei mai chiesto.”  
  
“Ah,” Steve annuisce lentamente, aprendo gli occhi e sente i lati della bocca cadere verso il basso. “Passando sopra il fatto che non ti ho mai chiesto di abbandonarle, va bene. Perché lavorare alle Stark Industries ti rende felice. È una cosa che ami.”  
  
“Smettila.” Tony scuote di nuovo la testa e si porta una mano sugli occhi, era poterli stropicciare entrambi con un solo movimento. “Smettila” ripete, e sembra essere una supplica, velata da attacco, ma Steve non la sente, sente soltanto il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, mentre il suo respiro continua a non seguire uno schema regolare.   
  
“Vuoi dire che quella fabbrica di armi che tu e Obadahia vi ostinate a portare avanti è il tuo fiore all’occhiello, la tua eredità per le generazioni future? Il tuo modo per cambiare per il meglio il mondo?” Fa una pausa e osserva come la mano sopra gli occhi di Tony scivolano sul tavolo. Ma non risponde, rimane in silenzio a guardarlo, con un misto di rabbia e colpa che Steve spera, spera con tutto se stesso lo stia facendo tornare in sè. “Quindi sarebbe questo quello che ami” continua quando sembra chiaro che Tony non sembra voler aprire bocca.   
  
“Crescere vuol dire anche scendere a patti, sai?” chiede, mordendosi le labbra con furiosa nervosismo.   
  
“Non così.” Steve scuote la testa. “Non per te.”  
  
L’ultima frase sembra far scattare qualcosa in Tony, che raddrizza la schiena e si tira in avanti, con occhi furenti che incontrano quelli ugualmente arrabbiati di Steve. “Spero che tu sappia che questa è la mia vita, è una mia decisione, quindi, sorpresa, non starò qui a sentire una ramanzina da un militare. Vendo armi all’America che tanto adori. Le vendo a te. Quindi non mi sembra che siamo tanto diversi, sai? Solo che io non sono così ipocrita da nascondermi dietro valori passati di moda.” Di nuovo, le sue mani iniziano a fremere alla ricerca di un movimento naturale e nervoso. Lui stesso si guarda intorno e sembra star tremando dalla tanta energia che deriva dalla sua rabbia. E Steve riesce a pensare solo ad una cosa.   
  
“Non è la _tua_ vita” dice e tenta di mantenere un tono grave e controllato, mentre il suo corpo continua a voler liberare lui stesso la sua rabbia, cosa che non può fare, non ha mai avuto il diritto di farlo. “Ogni -spero tu ti renda conto che ogni tua decisione ha delle conseguenze su di me. Che noi la vita abbiamo deciso di condividerla. Che quando io devo prendere una decisione importante prima ne parlo con te, perché dovrebbe affettare noi, non solo me. Quindi è la _nostra_ vita, va bene? Lo capisci questo?”  
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre e sospira. “Non così” risponde, tirandosi indietro. Ci sono delle parole che Steve vede fluttuare nell’aria e che interpreta malamente, mentre Tony, si alza dalla sedia davanti a lui e alza le mani. “Questa cosa non sta funzionando” dice, allontanando la sedia dal tavolo, per poi cercare di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile. Probabilmente è arrivato al punto in cui vuole scoppiare a piangere, ma non vuole farlo davanti alla persona che lo ha fatto piangere.   
  
Quindi Steve lo lascia allontanarsi, seduto sulla sua sedia, con davanti una colazione che non ha intenzione di mangiare e quell'interpretazione del silenzio di Tony che spera sia erronea. Perché non potrebbe vivere in un mondo in cui Tony lo avverte che non sceglierebbe lui ad un’azienda che ha sempre dichiarato di odiare. “Comunque” dice, prima che Tony possa uscire dalla stanza, “stavo parlando della visita di tua zia Peggy, della prossima settimana.” Abbassa la testa e tiene ancora i pugni ben stretti. Sente su di sè lo sguardo di Tony. “E lo so che adesso _noi_ siamo difficili ma…” Scuote la testa e alza una spalla. “Io lotterò sempre per noi.”  
  
Tony abbassa lo sguardo e torna a sedersi al tavolo, in un silenzio quasi cerimonioso. Poggia la schiena sulla sedia, si morde le labbra, continua a giocherellare con le dita. “Siamo un disastro” mormora qualche secondo dopo, con la voce rauca.   
  
“Almeno nessuno di noi è Erik” commenta di rimando, alzando gli occhi verso Tony, che sbuffa una lieve risata.   
  
“Erik è un vero disastro” concorda, passandosi una mano sotto il naso. “E Charles è troppo buono.”  
  
Steve allunga il braccio per afferrare la mano di Tony, che si aggrappa a lui quasi con disperazione. È in quel momento che ricorda che, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbero sempre stati loro due.   
  
Deve essere così.   
  
  
  
  



	3. III consulenza di coppia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Steve e Tony parlano di un'uscita al supermercato

  
  


### Prima

  
Tony si porta le mani sui fianchi e sospira soddisfatto, prima di girarsi verso Steve e mostrare con orgoglio la sua creazione, come se fosse una delle sue macchine, o uno dei suoi progetti più belli. E magari lo è. Uno dei suoi progetti più belli. Il sorriso di Steve è dolce. Tenero. Gli è mancato come l'aria poteva mancargli. Come poteva mancargli DUMM-E, o Jarvis. E adesso è lì, a sorridere per lui. E Jarvis gli ha concesso una giornata da adulti, per sistemare le situazioni con sua moglie. Ana. Jarvis dice sempre che vuole che Tony la ricordi come la donna che è stata. Tony pensa che vorrebbe andare a trovare Ana. In fondo, deve dire, se lui è l'uomo che è un po' è anche grazie a lei. No? Sì. Steve gli passa una mano sulla spalla e Tony sorride di rimando. Ana potrebbe venire a vivere nella mansione Stark. Ci sarebbe abbastanza pace e la casa non sarebbe così vuota come lo è adesso. Anche se secondo Jarvis un giovane uomo non deve avere i problemi di un uomo anziano. Non sono cose che importano. Non importano per niente. Ana potrebbe andarsene, definitivamente, e Jarvis potrebbe seguirla. La sua è un'idea egoista. Jarvis dovrebbe approfittarne. Perché nessuno si approfitta delle sue idee egoiste? In che razza di mondo vive?  
  
Steve entra nel fortino di cuscini e lenzuola. Ecco. Queste sono le cose che piacciono a Tony, che lo segue senza doverci pensare più volte, per mostrare l'interno della sua opera d'arte temporanea. No, davvero. Sono queste le sue intenzioni, anche perché non c'è abbastanza gente intorno a lui che lo ammirano per le sue creazioni, quindi sta per aprire bocca per parlare di come ha costruito questo bellissimo fortino, quando viene bloccato da un bacio sulle labbra di Steve, che poggia la mano sulla sua guancia e inizia ad accarezzarlo con dolcezza, per poi poggiare la fronte contro la sua. “Sento i tuoi neuroni lavorare da qui” mormora, con un sorriso a metà.  
  
“No, sì, ovvio, perché stavo pensando a quanto sono stato fantastico per aver costruito tutto questo nel tempo in cui tu stavi facendoti la -perché ti sei fatto la doccia da solo? Voglio dire. Jarvis non è a casa e abbiamo sprecato una tua doccia? Stiamo scherzando?”  
  
“Eri troppo preso a costruire un fortino.”  
  
“E tu non mi hai ricordato la rara occasione che abbiamo sprecato? Steve. La doccia!”  
  
“Sì.” Steve si sdraia sui cuscini, trascinando con sé Tony che è ancora molto indignato dalla sua fulminea rivelazione. Steve abbraccia Tony con un solo braccio, mentre il ragazzo poggia la testa sul suo petto e si concentra sul battito del suo cuore. “Ma hai costruito un bellissimo fortino.”  
  
Il cuore di Steve è ipnotizzante. Steve di per sé lo è, deve dire. Il braccio non gli cinge più la spalla, ma il gomito punta nel mezzo della sua schiena e la mano è salita sui suoi capelli, accarezzandoglieli con pacato affetto. Tony chiude gli occhi e gli sembra che questo deve essere uno di quei momenti che rimarranno marchiati nel suo cervello per tutta la sua vita. Adesso è un momento dolce, forse un giorno al ricordarlo gli farà male al petto. Forse adesso è il momento in cui vuole vivere per tutta la vita. Lui e Steve in un fortino di lenzuola e cuscini, un miracolo dell'ingegneria fatta in casa. Un miracolo della sua vita. Forse l'unico che potrà mai ottenere. “L'unica cosa che vorrei che cambiasse” si lascia sfuggire, “è che Jarvis non si debba preoccupare per me.”  
  
Le dita trai capelli di Tony si fermano per un millesimo di secondo, prima di ricominciare ad accarezzarlo. “Quello è il suo compito. Preoccuparsi.” Poi preme le labbra sulla sua testa e lo tiene un pochino più stretto. “Pensa a quanti fortini avresti potuto costruire in sua assenza. Sinceramente mi preoccuperei anche io. Sappilo.”  
  
Steve ha capito metà di quello che Tony ha detto, ma la cosa non lo preoccupa più di tanto. Piuttosto si sistema di nuovo sul suo petto e ascolta il suo cuore battere, arricciando le dita intorno alla sua maglietta. “Se non avessi la supervisione di un adulto, in realtà, penso che la prima cosa che farei sarebbe andare a bruciare la nostra casa a Malibu. Poi tornerei a New York e lavorerei tutto il giorno nel mio laboratorio. Potrei costruire fortini di non-materia.”  
  
“Vedi? Questa cosa mi preoccupa.”  
  
“Secondo me sarebbe divertente.”  
  
“Bruciare la tua casa a Malibu?”  
  
Tony struscia il viso contro il suo petto, per nascondere un sorriso. “Creare fortini di non-materia” risponde. “Lavorare tutto il giorno al laboratorio senza Jarvis che cerca di trascinarmi a fare vita sociale. O vuole che io la smetta di mettermi i pantaloncini d'estate, o quando facciamo il barbecue. L'ultima volta stavo morendo di caldo e lui ha continuato a ripetere qualcosa sul fatto che un gentiluomo non dovrebbe comportarsi nel modo in cui io mi comporto. Ah, sì, e che devo imparare a cucinare.”  
  
“Il barbecue è un buon modo per imparare a cucinare.”  
  
“No, quello non vale, secondo lui. Dovrei saper cucinare senza dover accendere un fuoco selvaggio in un attico a New York.”  
  
Steve sbuffa una risata e Tony alza lo sguardo verso di lui. “Non è un problema se non sai cucinare. Lo so fare io.” Gli sorride, lanciando uno sguardo verso il basso. “Tu puoi passare la tua vita in laboratorio e io ogni tanto potrei passare con qualche cosa da mangiare.”  
  
“Vedi? È per cose come queste che non piaci a Jarvis.”  
  
“Io non piaccio a Jarvis?”  
  
Tony ride e si allunga per lasciargli un bacio sulla mascella. “Pensa che tu mi porterai sulla cattiva strada.”  
  
“Cosa? Io?”  
  
“Dice anche che siamo troppo giovani per progettare un'intera vita insieme.”  
  
“E tu gli credi?”  
  
“Ho problemi con le persone che mi dicono quello che devo fare.” Sospira e prende a giocare con le sue dita. Non dice che non crede a quelle storie che durano tutta la vita, perché Steve è un tipo romantico, che potrebbe offendersi per parole del genere. Tony non è sicuro. Ma non lo è per quel che riguarda Steve, non per quel che riguarda se stesso. Sa che, succeda quello che succeda, Steve sarà sempre il suo grande amore, quello che ricorderà quando sarà vecchio e solo e il suo cuore cederà a ogni momento che ha voluto cristallizzare nella sua memoria perfetta. Per quello che ricorda Steve, non ne è molto sicuro. Non crede che Steve si ricorderà mai di lui. Ma va bene così. Davvero. Ha accettato che non avrà mai una storia d'amore simile a quella di Jarvis e Ana. Quindi va bene anche così. Sì. Va bene anche così. “E poi che vuol dire? Che non hai intenzione di portarmi da mangiare quando mi dimenticherò di mangiare io?”  
  
Steve sospira ancora una volta una risata. “Okay, di solito i genitori mi adorano. Perché non piaccio a Jarvis?” chiede, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Jarvis non è mio padre.”  
  
“È il tuo tutore legale. Bene. Di solito piaccio ai tutori delle persone che frequento.”  
  
“Secondo me non gli piaci perché ha fiutato la tua aria da cattivo ragazzo. Magari pensa a qualche frode.”  
  
“Secondo me tu gli hai raccontato qualcosa che non avresti dovuto raccontargli. Non prima che prendessimo confidenza.”  
  
“Solo la volta che sei rimasto senza pantaloni in mezzo a Central Park e hai traumatizzato -quanti bambini erano?”  
  
“Mi avevi infilato dei topi nei pantaloni.”  
  
“L'ho fatto _per sbaglio_.”  
  
“Non puoi avergli raccontato quella -Tony, come glielo hai raccontato, scusa?”  
  
“Steve. Come pensi che glielo abbia raccontato?”  
  
Il ragazzo assottiglia lo sguardo, prima di reagire come se fosse stato colpito al petto da un pugno di realtà. “È stato lui a tirarci fuori di prigione” mormora, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.   
  
Tony scoppia a ridere davanti agli occhi sbarrati di Steve e alla sua improvvisa rivelazione, mentre si tira su con un gomito, costringendolo a sedersi a sua volta. “Certo. Chi pensavi che fosse stato? Clint?” Scuote la testa e si porta una mano davanti alle labbra, per fermare la sua risata.  
  
“Oh mio Dio.”  
  
“Non era poi tanto difficile da capire.”  
  
“Ma tu me lo potevi anche dire!”  
  
“Ehi, okay, calmati. Sai quante volte sono stato arrestato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico?”  
  
“Mi stai dicendo che la vera prima volta che Jarvis ha sentito il mio nome è stato nella frase _Steve e Tony sono stati arrestati perché non avevano pantaloni in pubblico_? E mi stai anche chiedendo di calmarmi?”  
  
“Questo spiegherebbe molte delle sue interruzioni quando ci baciamo, in effetti.” Il ragazzo arriccia le labbra e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “La regola della porta aperta e perché tu non conti come alleato quando ho voglia di usare i pantaloncini.”  
  
“ _Ton_ y.” Steve nasconde il viso tra le mani.  
  
“Dai. È stato secoli fa. Se in un anno non sei riuscito a rifarti la reputazione con Jarvis, beh, non per offenderti ma forse vuol dire che effettivamente sei un maniaco esibizionista che si toglie volontariamente i pantaloni in pubblico.” Tony si sta mordendo le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere incontrollabilmente. Si avvicina a lui, muovendosi a carponi e gli lascia un altro bacio, questa volta sul naso. Steve scuote la testa, ma sembra essere anche lui abbastanza divertito dalla situazione. “Jarvis ha un buon fiuto.”  
  
“Ti porterei il cibo nei laboratori, ovviamente” riprende Steve, quando Tony si siede accanto a lui e incrocia le gambe. “Penso che lo farei coi pantaloni addosso.”  
  
“Questa è un'opportunità sprecata esattamente come lo è stato il fatto che hai fatto la doccia da solo.”  
  
“Sarà la tua punizione per non avermi dato un'informazione così importante.” Steve poggia di nuovo la testa sul cuscino, ma poi si gira di fianco per poter essere sicuro di guardare negli occhi Tony, che inizia a giocare con le sue dita. “Ti amo.”  
  
Tony si porta le nocche di Steve sulle labbra e ci poggia sopra le labbra. “Ti amo anche io” risponde, ma Steve non vede le sue labbra muoversi nel rispondere. Le dovrebbe sentire sulla sua pelle. Tony voleva ricreare artificialmente i brividi che ti danno quelle parole dette dalla tua anima gemella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### III Consulenza di coppia

  
Steven si sistema sul divano e si schiarisce la gola, mentre Anthony lo osserva con la testa inclinata, per poi passare, con fare annoiato verso Thor, che rimane sempre nella stessa posizione sulla sua poltrona, non così comoda come le persone immaginano e fa un cenno della mano perché inizino a parlare, cosa che sembra siano restii a fare. “Ci eravamo dunque lasciati con l'idea di riprendere la vostra routine” esordisce dunque, sistemando la posizione della schiena. Anthony ruota gli occhi e torna a chiudersi fisicamente, incrociando le braccia, mentre Steven sospira. “È molto importante che coppie che sono state separate per molto tempo si ricomincino a conoscere dalle piccole cose.” Fa una breve pausa, facendo in modo che il suo sguardo si posi prima su uno e poi sull'altro. “Avete ricominciato a condividere pasti ad orari prestabiliti?”  
  
Anthony lancia uno sguardo veloce a Steven, che sospira, prima di unire le mani davanti a sé. “Abbiamo ricominciato a mangiare insieme. Colazione una volta a settimana e...” Sospira ancora, lanciando uno sguardo stanco ad Anthony. “...due cene a settimana. Sembra che se non decidiamo prima il giorno sia difficile che Tony si possa organizzare.”  
  
“Per quanto possa sembrare strano, è qualcosa che succede a molte coppie che si affacciano insieme all'età adulta.”  
  
“Penso che noi ci possiamo considerare adulti” risponde Anthony, inclinando la testa. “Voglio dire, in piena regola.”  
  
“Per quanto questo sia per voi sorprendente, sarete considerati giovani adulti fino ai vostri venticinque anni. Il che vi rende una coppia che si affaccia insieme all'età adulta. Ed è quindi ovvio che la vostra relazione si debba evolvere di conseguenza.” Thor si sistema ancora una una volta sulla poltrona, e accavalla le gambe, mentre Anthony borbotta che comunque Steve ha più di venticinque anni. “Come sono dunque andati questi vostri appuntamenti?” chiede gentilmente, con un sorriso professionale e paziente.  
  
Anthony si muove nervosamente e, ancora una volta, il suo sguardo cerca quello di Steven, che si schiarisce la gola. “Penso che abbiamo faticato a rimanere seduti nello stesso posto” risponde dopo qualche secondo e Anthony abbassa lo sguardo, forse colpito da un senso di colpa che non dovrebbe essere suo. “Forse abbiamo passato più tempo a non parlarci e cercare di finire di mangiare, piuttosto che...” Fa un gesto vago della mano e smette di parlare. Si sfrega le mani e lancia uno sguardo di scuse ad Anthony, che scuote la testa.   
  
“Non potete pensare che i problemi si risolvano senza che voi parliate.”  
  
“Ogni volta che parliamo finiamo per litigare” dice Anthony, grattandosi un sopracciglio. “Lui dice ciao Tony e io dico ehi Steve e finiamo per litigare perché io ho detto ehi Steve e non ciao Steve. Oppure Steve entra nella stanza e io non -non lo so, ci sono cose che tocca e io non riesco a sopportare il fatto che le tocchi. E allora litighiamo.”  
  
“Siete andati a fare la spesa insieme, come vi ho consigliato?” chiede ancora Thor. I due di fronte a lui annuiscono con qualche remora. “Posso chiedere quale discussione è sorta da questa iniziativa?”  
  
Questa volta anche Steven cerca lo sguardo di Anthony ed entrambi aggrottano le sopracciglia, prima di tornare a girarsi verso Thor, che deve nascondere un sorriso divertito. “Non abbiamo litigato” risponde in un secondo momento Anthony. Si accarezza il collo e prende un respiro profondo, prima di mordersi l'interno della guancia. Anthony è una persona ansiosa di sottofondo, come ha compreso nelle loro prime sedute. Vive di ansie e di paure che cerca di coprire con un atteggiamento autodistruttivo. È scritto in bella grafia sul suo quaderno, così come vi è disegnato l'albero genealogico di Steven. “Abbiamo solo comprato molte verdure.” Thor annuisce e lo incita a continuare, cosa che Anthony non fa.   
  
“Presumo che per scegliere cosa comprare e che cosa no, abbiate dovuto parlare.”  
  
“Abbiamo parlato.” Anthony sbatte le palpebre e si gira di nuovo verso Steven, che lo osserva con la testa inclinata e un accenno lontano di sorriso affettuoso. “All'inizio volevo comprare solo verdura perché -Sarah adora cucinare le verdure e Steve ha imparato da lei a cucinarle e le fa così bene che sembrano del cibo spazzatura, per quanto sono buone. Poi ho pensato che una volta abbiamo provato a cucinare insieme e Jarvis ha iniziato a farsi uscire il vero accento inglese.”  
  
“Una delle cose che più ricordo di Jarvis è che per qualche motivo non mi aveva preso in simpatia.”  
  
“Lui pensava fosse perché la prima volta che ha sentito il suo nome-”  
  
Steven ruota gli occhi e Anthony ride piano, interrompendosi nel mezzo della frase. “È una storia che adora raccontare” spiega, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“È una storia che non invecchierà mai” mette in chiaro Anthony inclinando la testa verso di lui.  
  
“Allora abbiamo deciso di cucinare di nuovo insieme.”  
  
“A rischio e pericolo dei nostri vicini.”  
  
Steven sorride e Anthony fa la stessa cosa, prima di accarezzarsi ancora una volta il collo, quasi fosse colpevole di qualcosa. “Abbiamo più che altro parlato di Jarvis. E del fatto che prima non riuscivamo mai a mangiare senza che qualcuno non diventasse il nostro terzo, o quarto, o quinto incomodo.”  
  
“Di solito era Clint il nostro quinto incomodo.”  
  
“E questa volta non abbiamo neanche dato fuoco alla cucina. O meglio -”  
  
“È scattato l'allarme anti-incendio.”  
  
“-ma solo perché non eravamo sicuri di quanto tempo ci volesse per fare il caramello e alla fine abbiamo dovuto mettere sott'acqua una pentola e ci siamo bagnati dalla testa ai piedi.”  
  
“È stato un bel momento.” Anthony abbassa lo sguardo e continua a giocare con la sua fede al dito. “Ma poi è passato.” Vi sono delle parole non dette che pesano sul petto di Steven, che si limita a chiudere gli occhi e e girare la testa da un'altra parte.  
  
“Cosa c'è stato di diverso da quel momento al momento dopo?” chiede Thor.  
  
Steven scuote la testa. “Mi ha respinto” dice di getto, e poi sbarra gli occhi nel capire quali implicazioni ha la frase appena pronunciata. “N-non...” Sospira, grattandosi la nuca. “Non mi ha respinto _fisicamente_ , voglio dire, lui ha -noi non... Sarei una bruttissima persona se... Io non... Non era quello che volevo dire. Lui ha...” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e unisce le mani, come se si fosse ridotto a pregare davanti ad Anthony, che lo osserva con gli occhi mezzi vuoti di quando sta ascoltando ma non vorrebbe doverlo fare. “Lui a volte mi sembra... A volte mi sembra che tu...” Non riesce a finire la frase. La scuote via dalla sua testa, come se fosse un pensiero non degno di nota.  
  
Anthony si stringe nelle proprie spalle, guardando verso il basso, e Steven si morde le labbra e non proferisce altra parola. Thor, sul suo quaderno, cerchia il nome del padre di Steven e appunta a piè di pagina le parole _discussione programmata_.  
  
  
  
  


### Dopo

Tony guarda il suo cellulare e non lo sta guardando per davvero. Ascolta i passi di Steve in salotto e si chiede per quanto tempo ancora saranno lì. Blocca il cellulare e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro che sembra essere collegato più a un qualche problema a respirare piuttosto che a sollievo, o di rassegnazione. Effettivamente sente di avere qualche problema a respirare.   
  
Sbatte la punta delle scarpe sul pavimento e prende un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi e chiedendosi se questa è la cosa giusta da fare, oppure no. Infila il cellulare in tasca, si gira verso la porta, cerca di indossare il suo sguardo sereno e pensa che prima non pensava a indossare uno sguardo sereno. Non con Steve, ma non importa. Davvero, adesso non ci deve pensare.  
  
Steve è seduto al tavolo, con un libro in una mano e la tazza di caffè nell'altra. Si gira a guardarlo e gli sorride, perché non importa quanto la loro relazione stia degenerando, lui continuerà sempre a sorridergli e questo fa male a Tony. Fa davvero tanto male, a dirla tutta. Perché se c'è una cosa che lui sa al cento per cento è che quei sorrisi non sono meritati. Che quello che dice Steve sulle mani della Stark Industries inzuppate di sangue è vero. Che quindi le mani sporche di sangue non sono di un'azienda astratta, ma di chi se ne occupa. Sono di Tony. “Ci sono delle cose che voglio sistemare” inizia, puntando con il pollice la porta alle sue spalle. “Penso di doverlo fare il più velocemente possibile.”  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e poggia il libro sul tavolo. “Oh” risponde. “Allora salta la cena di oggi.” C'è quel tono triste e un po' deluso che arriva direttamente nel cuore di Tony e lo fa sentire in qualche modo colpevole. Sporco. Come soltanto Howard poteva fare.   
  
“È una cosa...” si blocca e deve ricordarsi di respirare di nuovo. Quindi fa un passo in avanti, e poi ne fa un altro e un altro ancora, fino ad arrivare davanti a Steve. “Devo farlo per esserne sicuro” dice, e sa che questa cosa non ha senso, perché non ci sono elementi perché Steve capisca, ma se Tony ha la sicurezza, se Tony sa che c'è un modo per non rovinare tutto, allora cambierebbe tutto.   
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia con rinnovata intensità. “Di cosa?” chiede, spingendosi verso di lui, con fare preoccupato. Tony sorride nervosamente e si guarda intorno.   
  
“Di non rovinare sempre tutto” risponde e poi chiude gli occhi, perché la frase è suonata veramente stupida e poi torna a riaprirli e guarda ovunque ma non guarda Steve. Lo abbraccia velocemente, con la disperazione che sente in corpo e che sembra non poter assentarsi durante un momento così intimo. Ed eppure, abbracciare Steve non sembra essere la stessa sensazione di abbracciare Steve. Tra le sue braccia frettolose e nervose non c’è lui, ma una statua, impietrita dalla situazione alla quale lui si aggrappa per non fare la stessa fine. È disperazione, questo abbraccio e quindi lo lascia andare. Sente i piedi muoversi sul posto e le dita delle mani strusciarsi tra loro in un movimento poco felice. Quindi si muove velocemente senza la porta ed esce da casa loro, senza che Steve possa dire una sola parola.  
  
  



	4. Il punto di vista di Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Steve parla della sua situazione

  
  
  


### Prima

  
Tony batte le punte delle scarpe sotto il tavolo, prima di poggiare il mento sulla mano a coppa e alza lo sguardo su Steve, che poggia le due tazze di caffè sul tavolo e si siede di fronte a lui, mentre lancia occhiate nervose al cellulare del ragazzo, che è posato con lo schermo verso il piano di legno del bar. “Hai sentito tuo zio?” chiede con cautela, afferrando una bustina di zucchero e aprendola distrattamente.   
  
Tony alza le spalle e si porta la tazza di caffè lungo direttamente alle labbra, probabilmente in astinenza dalla sostanza da veramente troppo tempo. Steve lo osserva con un sorriso tenero, felice, quasi. Con Tony sono amici da qualche mese e sente che non potrebbe tornare indietro neanche se volesse. E non lo vuole. Questi momenti, in cui sono rinchiusi in una bolla, solo loro due, sono i momenti per il quale si è reso conto di voler vivere. Vivere per davvero. Senza il fantasma di suo padre alle spalle, senza il pensiero di sua madre, senza il pensiero del debito scolastico, o di qualunque altra cosa che lo attanaglia. Quando sta con Tony Steve è solo Steve. E Tony è quell'isola di arte e caos che ha sempre adorato. Ma non saprebbe descrivere questi sentimenti. Non a parole. Quando Tony allontana la tazza dalle labbra e sembra averla svuotata, Steve sta ancora girando il cucchiaino nel caffè. “Vorrebbe che tornassi a disegnare armi per la SI, come facevo prima con la supervisione di papà. Dice che quest'idea di Jarvis di farmi godere la fine della mia adolescenza sia una perdita di tempo e di talento” risponde e si gratta nervosamente la testa, prima di riprendere in mano la tazza e finire in un sorso il liquido marrone e amaro che questa conteneva. “Non so se mi vorrebbe come socio o come impiegato, però.”   
  
“E tu vorresti essere socio, o impiegato?” chiede ancora Steve, sistemando la bustina vuota di zucchero e schiacciandola contro il tavolo con gesti meticolosi.   
  
Tony sospira. “Non lo so” mormora, guardando fuori dalla finestra. “C'è qualcosa che non va nell'azienda di papà. Solo che non capisco che cosa. Ho la sensazione che lui abbia fatto qualcosa d'importante. A dirla tutta, non è stato un gran padre, ma era un gran uomo d'affari. Non so se voglio diventare un gran uomo d'affari ma non una gran persona. Non so nemmeno se sono pronto a seguire i suoi passi. Ma mi t'immagini? Io? CEO delle Stark Industries? Nah. Non vorrei nemmeno essere come -sai quel ragazzo della Rand? Danny Rand? Eh. Non vorrei essere soltanto il viso dell’azienda e poi averci a che fare poco o niente. Io il mondo lo voglio -mio padre, zia Peggy dice che anche mio padre lo voleva fare. Rivoluzionarlo. Magari è stata l'azienda a fermarlo.”  
  
“Magari ha rivoluzionato il mondo in modi che tu non vuoi vedere.”  
  
“Oh, sicuramente Howard ha rivoluzionato il mondo. Solo che non sono sicuro lo abbia fatto per il meglio.”  
  
“Magari la Stark Industries è un semplice scendere a patti con la società. Un modo di crescere.”  
  
Tony abbassa lo sguardo e, con la mano libera, prende a tracciare cerchi sull'orlo della tazza di caffè vuota. “Io non voglio crescere così. Mi sembrerebbe di rinunciare a me stesso” mormora e poi tira un sospiro. “Comunque non sono obbligato a farlo adesso, quindi.”  
  
“E c'è un modo in cui vorresti crescere?” chiede divertito Steve, portandosi la tazza alle labbra e bevendo un sorso caldo. Guarda Tony sorridergli di lato attraverso le ciglia e scuotere la testa.  
  
“Non ho intenzione di crescere.”  
  
“Non mi sembra un buon piano.”  
  
“Perché tu hai un piano?”  
  
Steve poggia la tazza sul tavolo e finge di pensare alla risposta da dare. La verità è che non ne può dare una. Perché lui, al contrario di Tony, è già dovuto crescere. “Beh,” inizia teatralmente, “visto che secondo alcune persone io avrei la morale di un cittadino americano degli anni Quaranta, direi che ho più o meno novant'anni e che sono tecnicamente cresciuto” risponde leggermente e vede le labbra di Tony dividersi in una risata.  
  
“Non ci posso credere che stai usando quella carta con me” esclama tirando giù la mano che sosteneva il mento. “È come se -uau, non ci posso credere che stai usando quella carta con me.”  
  
“Tu hai usato la carta del ragazzo ricco che non sa che cosa fare della sua vita, quale altra carta avrei dovuto usare?”  
  
“Quella del ragazzo di Brooklyn! Dai, lo sai che la carta del semplice ragazzo di Brooklyn sarebbe stata meglio del sono un vecchio dentro!”  
  
Steve scuote la testa e sorride. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbe funzionato neanche quella.” Beve un altro sorso. “E poi come avrei potuto collegare quella con la questione dell'età?”  
  
“Non lo so. Cose come noi ragazzi di Brooklyn dobbiamo maturare prima. Avrei preferito avessi usato quella carta, invece che una battuta, _una_ Steve, fatta mesi fa. _Una volta_ , Steve.”  
  
“Una volta?” Steve sbatte le palpebre e alza le sopracciglia. “Allora, c'è stata la volta che ti ho visto bere e tu mi hai chiesto se avevo problemi con cose del genere visto che avevo la morale di un novantenne. Poi quella volta in cui siamo stati arrestati e tu, mentre eravamo in galera _Tony_ , mi hai chiesto se avevo problemi visto che ero nato nei Quaranta. E quella volta che siamo andati a vedere una gara illegale di corsa e tu hai gridato a tutti di non andare troppo veloce, altrimenti il vecchietto che stava con te, cioè io, sarebbe morto per un infarto.”  
  
“Devi dire che da quando sono entrato nella tua vita hai fatto un sacco di cose illegali.” Tony arriccia le labbra in un sorriso, mentre si gratta la tempia. “Forse dovresti ripensarci sulla storia dell'arruolarti. Magari dovresti diventare, non lo so, professore di Storia dell'Arte.”  
  
“E poi perdere il titolo di Capitan America? Mai.”  
  
Tony scuote la testa sempre con quel sorriso sereno, che presto si sfuma, mentre il ragazzo prende a guardare verso il basso. “Beh, Capitan America è un gran bel nome” riprende dopo qualche istante. “E staresti bene in calzamaglia. Forse è una buona occasione per dirti che ti ho visto nudo.”  
  
“Ci siamo visti nudi.” Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Voglio dire, anche io ho visto te nudo.”  
  
“Lo so, voglio solo che ti sia chiaro. Sai, visto che hai la memoria di un novantenne.”  
  
“Siamo arrivati a quattro volte. Poi non dirmi che non posso usare questa carta contro di te.”  
  
“Ne è valsa la pena.” Tony sorride e lancia uno sguardo al cellulare, che ha ancora lo schermo puntato verso il basso. Sembra volersi allungare e prenderlo in mano, ma combatte per non doverlo fare. Si gratta ancora una volta nervosamente la nuca.  
  
“Stai aspettando un'altra chiamata da tuo zio?” chiede Steve col tono di qualcuno che la risposta già la sa, ma fa la domanda per farti parlare. Tony inclina la testa e deglutisce, ma non risponde. Steve sospira. Conosce Tony da qualche mese ma sente di sapere come si comporta normalmente. Crede di aver capito anche la maggior parte dei motivi che lo portano a comportarsi in un modo o in un altro. Lo conosce da pochi mesi, è vero, e gli piace. Steve sa che Tony gli piace. Forse più del previsto. Sa che è intelligente, sa che riesce a cambiare argomenti velocemente quando non vuole parlare di qualcosa che gli sta troppo a cuore. Sa che ride facilmente. Sa che non piange poi così facilmente. Sa che per qualche strana ragione lo considera suo amico e che Jarvis non si è ancora pronunciato su questa loro amicizia. E sa anche che questa non potrà mai essere più di un'amicizia. Perché. “Stai aspettando una chimata da Ty?”  
  
Tony sospira e guarda verso il basso. Poi sorride debolmente e alza una spalla. “Patetico, vero?”chiede.  
  
E se Tony in quel momento è patetico, beh, Steve lo è un po' di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### III consulenza individuale

Steven si gratta l'attaccatura dei capelli e prende un respiro profondo. Sembra chiedere con gli occhi se quello che Thor gli ha chiesto di fare è proprio necessario e, davanti al suo assenso sospira, grattandosi dietro un orecchio. “Quando ci siamo incontrati io e Tony, avevo diciannove anni ed ero riuscito ad entrare al college, posto in cui ho incontrato per la prima volta Sharon. E poi Janet. Loro sono state il mio ponte per arrivare prima a Peggy Carter, un mito immagino per tutti, e poi a Tony stesso” ripete le frasi come se fossero il riassunto di una missione a cui ha partecipato. Thor annuisce lentamente, incitandolo a continuare a parlare, nonostante siano cose che poco prima ha detto ad alta voce, incalzato dalle domande continue.   
  
“Ai tempi avevo provato un qualche sentimento per Sharon, che però è andato mitigandosi col tempo e soprattutto con la conoscenza di Tony, che mi ha offerto un'amicizia incondizionata. Sono state le nostre parole, devo dire. E dopo qualche tempo che i miei sentimenti per Sharon erano completamente svaniti, sono comparsi quelli per Tony, che in un primo momento non erano poi così evidenti, solo per poi diventare sempre più forti, tanto da essere impossibile da evitare il riconoscimento di questi e poi la mia accettazione. Infatti, penso che sarebbe stato difficile non innamorarsi di Tony. Non quando eravamo così vicini emotivamente. E comunque, se si ha intenzione di innamorarsi, lui è la persona ideale per il suo carattere. Quando mi sono reso conto di essere innamorato di lui, era già tardi.   
  
“Allo stesso tempo non pensavo che Tony potesse mai ricambiarmi, e quindi penso che la seconda parte della nostra amicizia ero io che gridavo in silenzio ogni volta che lui nominava questo ragazzo di nome Tiberius.” Si sistema sul divano e prende un respiro profondo, chiudendoli per mezzo secondo. Quando li riapre cerca conferma da parte di Thor per continuare a parlare. Sembra che prendere distanza emotiva dal racconto gli dia un falso senso di sicurezza, che a volte perde, quando alcuni sentimenti abbastanza forti tornano a bussare violentemente. Steven si concentra per continuare a parlare. “Ty.  
  
“Ty era una costante nei pensieri di Tony. E per quanto lo fossero forse in ugual misura anche Rhodey, Jarvis e Janet, l'ossessione per quel che riguardava Ty, la sua preoccupazione e il suo modo di comportarsi era ovviamente quello di qualcuno infatuato di un amico. Secondo le parole di Janet, Ty era un ragazzo talentuoso e affascinante. Lei non lo ha detto, ma dal suo modo di parlarne avevo capito che non sarebbe stato quel tipo di ragazzo che Tony avrebbe dimenticato per me. Nonostante Rhodey odiasse con ogni sua parte di essere questo Tiberius.” Si schiarisce la gola e prende un altro respiro profondo. “Devo dire che comunque io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere nulla a Tony. Non più di quello che già avevamo. Mi andavano bene i caffè tra un impegno e un altro, dei messaggi sul cellulare che sembravano essere rubati a qualche altro periodo storico e quelle sporadiche passeggiate, con lui e i suoi occhiali da sole e il suo cappuccio.   
  
“Tutti abbiamo un amore platonico e idealizzato. Quel tipo di persona di cui ti innamori e per il quale rimarrai innamorato per tutta la vita. Per Tony sarebbe potuto essere Ty. Per me sarebbe potuto essere Tony.  
  
“Ricordo che il soggetto più ricorrente nei miei quadri di quel tempo, di quelli che mi chiedevano come compiti, era lui. Ricordo di averlo anche infilato tra alcuni paesaggi, mentre guarda verso il basso, o verso l'alto, con il suo sorriso curioso e i suoi occhi che non hanno mai fatto altro che studiare il funzionamento delle cose intorno a lui.   
  
“Non era un buon periodo per me.” Si blocca e guarda verso il basso, in un chiaro comportamento di colpa. Si vede costretto a continuare a parlare. Lo fa per dovere, non perché si senta molto meglio nel farlo. Thor infila anche questo nei suoi appunti. “Mio padre era morto poco tempo prima e invece di sentirmi triste o in colpa o in qualche altro modo che ho visto negli occhi di Tony quando l'ho incontrato per la prima volta, nel funerale di Howard Stark, mi sentivo sollevato, nonostante mia madre si fosse gettata sul lavoro, mettendosi in testa di volermi pagare il college, per poi rendermi libero di non pagare un debito scolastico così alto. Non la vedevo molto, in quel periodo. Pensavo che anche lei si sarebbe sentita sollevata al non avere più mio padre intorno, invece era consumata da un lutto che non capivo. Non per un uomo così... non per un uomo così.  
  
“In più, mi ero risvegliato all'età di diciannove anni riscoprendomi essenzialmente solo.” Si gratta la testa in un gesto imbarazzato. “Il mio unico amico James Barnes era partito per un periodo prolungato, abbandonando temporaneamente studi e carriera militare per aiutare la sua famiglia che, coinvolta in un affare non molto chiaro, si era dovuta spostare in un luogo non specificato. Bucky è tornato qualche anno dopo, quando Tony mi aveva trovato un posto tra Janet e Hank, e mi ero riscoperto capace di instaurare amicizie, anche intime, senza un faro a guidarmi. Ma ai tempi in cui stavo scoprendo di amare Tony non avevo nessuno con cui parlarne. Non c'era nessuno per parlare di nulla, a dirla tutta.   
  
“Molto spesso mi chiedo se Tony sappia quanto mi ha aiutato. Non credo. Non credo sappia che, in un modo tutto suo, col suo esserci, anche se per poche volte, anche se non sempre, mi ha dato una -grazie a lui ho avuto di nuovo una casa, nella quale mi sono potuto rifugiare quando mia madre si è ammalata.” Abbassa lo sguardo e scuote lentamente la testa. “E non so nemmeno se lui queste cose le sa.”  
  
“Potresti dirgliele” consiglia Thor.  
  
Steven alza le sopracciglia. “Okay” risponde, asciugandosi le mani sui pantaloni. “Nessuno dei due ha preso veramente il coraggio per decidere di stare insieme. È solo successo.” Sorride. “E la cosa che ricordo di aver pensato era che anche se in quel momento quello che aveva nella testa e nel cuore Tony era Ty, quel ragazzo misterioso, alto, affascinante, ricco, intelligente, che lo ha spronato a dare il meglio, che lo ha sfidato e io ero probabilmente niente in confronto per me andava bene. E per me andava bene. Non sono mai stato una persona che decide di avere ogni cosa per sé e Tony non penso sia una persona che possa essere imprigionata in nessuna relazione. Lui poteva essere il mio grande amore non veramente corrisposto. In un certo senso mi ero preparato ad essere abbandonato. Finché non ho capito che non sarei riuscito a fare a meno di lui. Che non avrei trovato un altro motivo per adattarmi alla vita al di fuori dell'esercito se non lui. Mi ha riportato alla vita più volte di quello che crede.  
  
“Mi hanno sempre detto che sono una persona melodrammatica, ma penso sia una reazione abbastanza ragionevole ricadere in uno stato di torpore, se non ci fosse lui.” Sorride a una battuta che Thor non coglie, e poi alza le spalle. “È per questo che gli ho chiesto di sposarmi. E lui ha detto sì.”  
  
“Vorrei che tu mi raccontassi del momento in cui ti sei reso conto che...” Fa un gesto ampio della mano. “Il momento in cui hai capito quanto lui fosse indispensabile per te.”  
  
Steve sbatte lentamente le palpebre e prende un altro respiro profondo. Sembra essere un modo per prendere il coraggio di parlare di alcune cose. Soprattutto quando queste cose lo fanno sembrare ai suoi occhi un uomo egoista. “Gli Stark possiedono alcune terre non coltivate, sulle quali non hanno costruito niente e c'era un terreno che Jarvis ha voluto che Tony andasse a vedere, non per venderla e nemmeno per fare niente che fosse legato ad un guadagno economico. Sembra che suo padre avesse in mente un progetto per quelle terre, ma che non aveva avuto il tempo di pensarlo nei dettagli. Sembra volesse costruirci sopra una casa di famiglia, un'idea un po' strana, forse datata, secondo la quale tutti i discendenti Stark avrebbero potuto trovare in quel posto la propria casa.  
  
“Tony non è mai stato troppo sicuro di voler coltivare lo stesso progetto e stava lì, in mezzo a tutto quel verde con i suoi occhiali da sole e le mani nelle tasche. Mi aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo perché non importa quanto tempo passi, non sembra essere così sicuro sul suo passato, come invece lo è sul suo futuro. Soprattutto quando viene nominato Howard Stark.  
  
“Avevo deciso che la cosa migliore fosse guardare verso il verde, l'erba e la terra che si estendevano per chilometri e la presenza calda e rassicurante di Tony accanto a me. Mi ricordo di avergli chiesto che cosa avrebbe voluto costruire lì. Lui mi ha risposto facendomi la stessa domanda e io mi ricordo di aver guardato tutta quella terra e aver risposto che avrei creato una casa con le mura di vetro, ma che non avrei mai rinunciato al porticato, perché sono quei posti in cui ti devi trovare a una certa età, per parlare male dei giovani e spettegolare con gli amici. Tony è scoppiato a ridere. Ha puntato un qualche lato del campo e ha detto che il porticato lo avrebbe orientato da quella parte, così avremmo potuto giocare a scacchi, come se fossimo il capitano Kirk e il signor Spock e avremmo guardato il tramonto e parlato di quanto fosse migliore il futuro che noi avevamo sognato, piuttosto che come si è rivelato.   
  
“È stata la prima volta che mi sono azzardato a vedere un futuro con lui. Uno vero. Uno lontano. Tra l'addestramento e mia mamma, sono sempre stato ancorato al presente. E se non al presente al passato. Quando lui ha detto quelle parole, ho sentito di non riuscire più a respirare. Non sono più riuscito a tornare indietro.  
  
“Mi sono girato verso di lui e gli ho detto sposiamoci. Lui ha riso e ha detto che avremmo potuto costruire una casa lì per la nostra famiglia anche se io non avessi preso il cognome Stark, e quindi non dovevo affrettarmi. E devo dire che lì ho sudato freddo io. Perché era stato un istinto che non ero riuscito a fermare, un impulso del momento, non qualcosa di ragionato. Forse in quel momento Tony era già andato avanti per quello che riguardava Ty, ma c'erano miliardi di persone là fuori, che non dovevano essere assenti per i tre quarti dell'anno per un addestramento e che si potevano permettere un anello, e un'educazione degna di stare al fianco di una mente brillante come quella di Tony. E Tony non è mai stato un tipo da matrimonio. Non per come si è sempre presentato.  
  
“Ma mi ha guardato negli occhi.” Steven ha lo sguardo puntato verso un punto lontano, probabilmente riguardando attraverso la memoria il viso di Anthony. “Si è tolto gli occhiali da sole e mi ha guardato per un lungo attimo in cui ho avuto paura che mi dicesse di smetterla di scherzare. Invece mi ha sorriso e ha detto va bene. E ha detto non c'è altra cosa al mondo che vivere questo con te. E penso che in quel momento, in quel preciso istante, sono stato l'uomo più felice di tutta la terra.”  
  
Thor annuisce lentamente e lancia uno sguardo sul genogramma tra le sue mani. Poi torna a guardare negli occhi Steven, che si guarda intorno disorientato. “Mi ha molto colpito la tua descrizione del rapporto tra tua madre e tuo padre” commenta lentamente. “Sembra che tu non riesca a comprendere la loro relazione.”  
  
Steven aggrotta le sopracciglia, congiungendo le mani in un gesto pacato. “Mio padre era la feccia della peggior specie” dice lentamente, scandendo bene ogni parola. “Mia madre è una delle donne più forti e buone che io abbia mai conosciuto. Come poteva un mostro come lui tenere legata una donna come lei? Come può farlo anche adesso? Anche dopo la morte?” Scuote la testa e sembra volersi scrollare di dosso tanti pensieri inutili, tante parole piene di rancore. “Non è qualcosa che mi voglio spiegare.”  
  
Thor annuisce per rispondere alle sue parole e sistema la schiena contro la poltrona. “Pensi sia stato a causa del matrimonio?” chiede pacatamente. “Che il matrimonio abbia unito due anime così diverse, per sempre? Che abbia creato un legame che, nonostante il dolore inflitto da Joseph, li ha tenuti insieme. Nel bene e nel male.” Perde il tono di domanda volutamente a metà discorso, per osservare una reazione da parte dell’altro, che stringe semplicemente i pugni.   
  
Steven si tira in avanti col busto, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Io non sono come mio padre” dichiara a voce più alta di quanto la conversazione richieda. Appena se ne rende conto abbassa lo sguardo e si tira indietro. Chiede scusa per la sua rabbia attraverso la comunicazione non verbale.   
  
“Non ho mai voluto presumere il contrario” risponde Thor.  
  
“Io non voglio fare del male a Tony” continua Steven, mantenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate e le mani congiunte, quasi stesse pregando.  
  
“Di questo siamo consapevoli entrambi.”  
  
La stanza cade in un silenzio teso, che sembra ricadere sulle spalle di Steven. Si curva su se stesso, ingobbito di un senso di colpa che non dovrebbe appartenere a lui. Deglutisce una, due, tre volte, prima di sentire di poter avere di nuovo il controllo su di sé. “Ma...” La voce roca lo tradisce e si ritrova a doverla schiarire. “A volte mi chiedo se non ho già fatto male a Tony” confessa con un fil di voce. “Legandolo a me in questo modo, infilandomi nella sua vita, prendendo un posto che forse non è neanche mio, chiamandolo casa mia, chiedendogli di sposarmi, a volte mi chiedo se -se sia giusto che si debba trascinare un peso morto come me. Se mai si riuscirà a liberare da un peso come me, a questo punto.” Scuote violentemente la testa e chiude gli occhi. “A volte, quando mi sveglio mi chiedo se riuscirà mai a perdonarmi per questo.”  
  
Thor scuote impercettibilmente la testa e scrive ancora sui suoi appunti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Dopo

Tony lo guarda con fare circospetto. Inclina la testa da una parte, poi da un'altra e si siede accanto a lui in un silenzio imbarazzato. Sembra voler dire qualcosa. Anche Steve vorrebbe tanto dire qualcosa, ma sente di non potere.   
  
Ha imparato con gli anni che quando parli di cose che vorresti dire ma che non hai detto per tanto tempo, insieme a quelle parole escono tante altre, buone, cattive, nascoste da anni e anni, e c'è così tanta oscurità in lui, così tanta, che non potrebbe mai rigettare su Tony, che è rimasto così pieno di luce, così pieno di vita.  
  
Tony allunga dubbiosamente la mano su di lui, fino ad arrivare alla sua famosa ferita di guerra che gli ha portato una medaglia al valore e gli è costata la carriera militare. La mano di Tony viaggia con delicatezza sul suo ginocchio e i suoi occhi cadono sugli occhi di Steve, prima che si chiudano e prima che poggi la testa sulla sua spalla. “Lo capisci che non posso perdere anche te?” chiede a bassa voce, contro la maglietta di Steve.   
  
“Lo capisci che per me è la stessa cosa?” gli risponde, posando le labbra sui suoi capelli e rimangono ancora in silenzio. Sente le lacrime di Tony, perché lui è così, è dannatamente emotivo e se ne vergogna come se fosse ancora un bambino a cui il padre grida di smetterla di piangere.  
  
Ma con Steve può farlo. Porta una mano sulla sua testa e gli accarezza i capelli con dolcezza. Con lui Tony può piangere. È il minimo, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per Steve. È l’unica cosa che si ritrova capace di fare, nonostante tutto l’amore che prova per Tony.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. La vita di non-coppia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Tony e Steve parlano, solo che non parlano tra loro

### Tony

  
L'odore di polpettone ha invaso tutta la piccola casa in cui si trova e Tony incrocia le caviglie, come quando era bambino e rimane seduto con la schiena dritta e le mani posate sulle cosce. Si guarda intorno, si morde l'interno delle guance, si deve concentrare per non muoversi più di così. Quando chiude gli occhi gli sembra di tornare a quel pomeriggio di quando aveva quindici anni ed era tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Non ricorda la lite con Howard, ricorda la sua pacca sulla spalla e il suo annuire grave, che poi dev'essere stato il suo modo per dargli una qualche approvazione. Ricorda sua mamma e il pianoforte. Ricorda l'abbraccio rubato a Jarvis e quel sorriso gioioso che, in questo momento, gli sembra l'unico vivo abbastanza da fargli voler sorridere a sua volta. E poi aveva detto che l'unico modo per essere sicuri di essere tornati a casa, diceva sempre la sua amata Ana, è mangiare un pezzo del suo polpettone.  
  
“L'unico modo per essere sicuri di essere tornati a casa, diceva sempre Ana, è mangiare un pezzo del mio polpettone” dice Jarvis, servendogli un'abbondante dose sul piatto e facendo lo stesso col suo. Tony sorride e apre gli occhi, per ritrovarsi una versione di Jarvis un po' più vecchia, un po' più calva, ma con lo stesso sorriso gioioso di quando tornava a casa da quei lunghi semestri di college che era troppo piccolo per godersi veramente. Jarvis si siede di fianco a lui e Tony sente di voler piangere, ma si guarda bene dal farlo. “A questo punto dovrebbe mangiare, signore.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Signor Tony.”  
  
“Jarvis, mi hai praticamente cresciuto.”  
  
“Non mi dia meriti non miei. E mangi il polpettone, perché non ne avrà un altro se non tra anni e anni, come lei ben sa.” Fa un cenno col capo perché Tony imiti i movimenti delle sue mani che afferrano le forchette e si apprestano a staccare un boccone dalla pietanza per poterselo portare in bocca. “Sono felice che lei abbia deciso di venirmi a trovare” confessa. “Anche se, conoscendo il suo temperamento, non credevo questo sarebbe stato possibile a questo punto.”  
  
“Un consulente mi ha dato il compito di riallacciare i rapporti con delle persone.” Tony scrolla le spalle e prende le forchette in mano. “Non è una cosa molto importante.”  
  
“Per me lo è.”  
  
Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo dal suo piatto e fa in modo che questo trapassi Jarvis. “No,” risponde, “Per te non lo è.” C’è una breve pausa in cui pensa che davanti a sé ha il polpettone di Jarvis, che si trova in una casa che dovrebbe essere sacra alla memoria per le memorie di Ana e che forse, in questo preciso istante, non è una buona cosa fare quello che il dottor Blake, Thor, gli ha detto di fare. Ma poi guarda Jarvis, che sembra essere genuinamente sorpreso dalle sue parole e la cosa lo fa arrabbiare. È arrabbiato. Si morde il lato delle labbra e si rende conto delle sue mani tremolanti. È ferito. E quel groppo alla gola che si è tenuto dentro per così tanto tempo deve essere sputato fuori. Il suo consulente matrimoniale dice così, almeno. Ed è per questo che si costringe a parlare, non per altro. Vorrebbe tanto dire che c’è stata un’altra ragione, ma non c’è e forse non ci sarà mai. Deglutisce. Continua a parlare. “Se fosse stato davvero importante per te, non te ne saresti andato.” Ed è un buon inizio, si dice. Un attacco. Si morde le labbra e non ha tempo per il sarcasmo diretto a se stesso. “Non mi avresti abbandonato con tutta quella... le Stark Industries e Obadahia e una vita da adulto che io non ero e non sono ancora chiaramente capace di affrontare.” Si morde le labbra e scuote la testa. Ogni parola suona patetica. Immagina quindi che lo rispecchino abbastanza. Si dice che basta non scoppiare a piangere. Basta non fare quest’unica cosa. Gli Stark non piangono.   
  
Jarvis alza un sopracciglio, senza smettere di tagliare il polpettone e portarselo in bocca, con una compostezza che potrebbe appartenere soltanto ad un maggiordomo. “Non era lei a proclamare al mondo la sua immensa felicità per non dover più essere protetto come un bambino?” chiede con tranquillità, prima di continuare a mangiare.  
  
“Magari io non volevo essere protetto. Ma magari non volevo che la persona che mi ha praticamente cresciuto scomparisse da un giorno all'altro senza neanche dirmi che se ne sarebbe andato.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente il naso pizzicargli. “Ma non importa.” Bene. Deve concentrarsi su qualcos’altro per poter andare avanti in questa conversazione senza dimostrarsi ancora più patetico. Ah. Certo. Come se Jarvis non sapesse già tutto.   
  
“Non importa.”  
  
“No.” Tony scrolla le spalle. Guarda verso il basso e sente delle lacrime che vogliono offuscargli gli occhi. Ultimamente sembra essere uno stato naturale delle cose. Sbatte le palpebre. “Le persone se ne vanno. È stata la tua ultima lezione come tutore. Quindi.”  
  
“È stata dunque questa la mia ultima lezione?” chiede Jarvis, e sembra essere scosso, cosa che irrita ancora di più Tony, che si passa velocemente una mano sulle guance per portare via quelle lacrime traditrici che vogliono dimostrare la sua debolezza.   
  
“Tu mi hai abbandonato.”  
  
“Non era questa mia intenzione.”  
  
“Ma è quello che hai fatto” mette il punto, poggia le mani sul tavolo e tanto ormai non ha più niente da nascondere. “Altrimenti mi chiedo il perché di un silenzio che dura tre anni. Perché non ti sei mai fatto sentire, perché ho dovuto chiedere a Clint di infrangere non so neanche quante leggi per trovarti.” La voce non è più sotto il suo controllo e così nemmeno le lacrime agli occhi. Si passa una mano veloce sotto il naso, per controllare che non grondi moccio, come quando era più piccolo. “Avrei solo voluto poterti salutare.” Quando è con Jarvis non c’è la voce di suo padre in sottofondo che gli ricorda quanto sbagliato fosse il suo completamento. Forse questo è peggio. Magari avrebbe preferito. Distoglie lo sguardo e se lo deve ripetere da solo. Gli Stark sono d’acciaio. Gli Stark non sono emotivi come lo sei tu.   
  
Jarvis posa le forchette sul tavolo e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Credo questo sia stato un errore mio, il pensiero che dopo le sue precipitose nozze non volesse il suo vecchio tutore che si materializzava nelle stanze nei momenti meno opportuni. Il mio allontanamento è stato repentino, è vero, ma è anche stato notificato al suo nuovo ufficio una volta che lei ne ha avuto uno. In quanto al movimento, una volta rientrato in questa casa, devo ammettere che mi è stato difficile dimenticare ogni momento trascorso con Ana.”  
  
Tony scuote la testa e guarda verso l'alto, nella speranza che le lacrime tornino nei suoi occhi. Ha notificato il suo ufficio. Ovviamente lo ha fatto. Si passa una mano sulla fronte e chiude gli occhi. Le lacrime tornano e lui è uno stupido. “Da quando te ne sei andato non ho fatto che scelte sbagliate. Ho ferito delle persone. Ho deluso le persone che amo. E non avevo te con cui parlare e...” Deve prendere aria, mentre gli trema violentemente il mento. Ritrova lo sguardo di Jarvis, che lo osserva con quello sguardo addolcito che a volte gli dedicava, soprattutto dopo le liti con Howard. O le loro liti. “E io non leggo scartoffie dell SI perché mi annoiano, Jay. Capisci che razza di persona hai lasciato al mondo?” Si passa una mano sul viso e prova a prendere un respiro e poi un altro, lentamente e senza pensare a quanto ridicolo deve sembrare. Deglutisce. “Se avessi letto quella stupida notifica magari...”  
  
“Nessuno di noi si aspetta che si comporti come un vero adulto, signore.”  
  
“Però avresti potuto salutare.”  
  
“Credo siano stati degli eventi casuali a farla sentire abbandonato da me. Eventi dei quali chiedo perdono. Al vederlo tanto felice col signor Stark-Rogers sono stato preso dalla nostalgia più acuta nei confronti di Ana.” Jarvis lancia uno sguardo intorno a loro. “Ed egoisticamente così come frettolosamente sono voluto tornare alla casa regalataci da suo padre. La casa in cui siamo stati più felici. Le chiedo perdono.”  
  
“Non penso dovresti chiedermi scusa per questo. Mi fai sentire solo una peggior persona di quello che sono.” Tony deglutisce e sente l'occhio sinistro lacrimare incessantemente. “Sarei dovuto stare più attento e adesso mi sento stupido.”  
  
“Un genio come lei?”  
  
“Smettila di prendere in giro.”   
  
“Speravo avesse smesso di usare un linguaggio così volgare.”  
  
Tony tira su col naso e sorride. “A volte indosso ancora i pantaloncini.”  
  
Jarvis sospira e fa un gesto vago con la mano, prima di riprendere in mano le forchette. “Spero che chiarito questo malinteso sia più facile incontrarla qui per non mangiare polpettone” commenta però, prima di ricominciare compostamente a mangiare. “Potrebbe anche portare con lei suo marito. Temo sia passata la falsa notizia che non lo vedessi di buon occhio, quando devo dire che quel ragazzo non mi sembrava il peggio che lei potesse scegliere.”  
  
“Ah, beh, questo sì che è un complimento.”  
  
“Uno dei migliori.”  
  
“Ora non ti sbilanciare.” Tony tira su col naso ancora una volta e deve passarsi entrambe le mani sul viso per asciugarsi le lacrime che ancora volevano scorrere sul suo viso. Deve dire che questo sì, è un po' un ritorno alla sua infanzia. Solo che lì finiva per piangere in balcone e non c'era quasi mai un vero e proprio risvolto positivo. “Non ho mai potuto dire addio neanche ad Ana.”  
  
“Devo dire che quella è stata un decisione per proteggere entrambi. Negli ultimi anni della sua vita, Ana si era chiusa in una bolla in cui era difficile entrare. E temevo che un rifiuto da parte sua l'avrebbe potuta spezzare. Lei è giovane. Non dovrebbe essere appesantito dal dolore dei vecchi.” Fa una pausa che dura il tempo di un ultimo boccone, per poi continuare a parlare. “E comunque Ana non ci ha mai abbandonato, voglio che questo se lo ricordi.”  
  
Tony si lecca le labbra e guarda verso il basso. “L'amavi tanto.”  
  
“Il matrimonio non consiste soltanto nell'amore. Vi è lealtà, onestà, e tanto, davvero tanto impegno. Glielo volevo dire molto tempo fa, ma, esattamente come lei, pensavo che mi avesse abbandonato, preferendo un presente brillante, al suo vecchio e petulante maggiordomo.”  
  
“Non essere ridicolo, J.” Scuote la testa e continua a mordersi le labbra. “Sei la mia famiglia. Anche se mi stancassi di te, non mi potrei liberare di te.” Tony abbassa lo sguardo e scrolla le spalle. “Mi sei mancato tanto.” Sente di star ricominciando a piangere e quindi si stropiccia gli occhi e li nasconde con gesti nervosi intorno alla testa. “È un po' una regola.”  
  
Jarvis annuisce lentamente e indica il piatto davanti al ragazzo. “Ora mangi. Non vorrei che un così bel polpettone venisse sprecato.”  
  
E Tony gli sorride. “Davvero?” chiede. “Non merito nemmeno un abbraccio?”  
  
Jarvis scuote la testa con evidente imbarazzo. “Mangi il polpettone” dice, che più o meno è il suo equivalente di un abbraccio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### V consulenza di coppia

“Ma si può sapere qual è il tuo problema?” chiede Anthony, perdendo il controllo della voce e alzandosi bruscamente in piedi, per porre distanza tra lui e Steven. È la prima volta che lo fa così palesemente. Thor osserva in silenzio, mentre le mani di Anthony prendono a muoversi nervosamente, mentre si guarda intorno.   
  
“Qual è il mio problema?” gli chiede a bassa voce Steven, imitando il suo gesto di alzarsi in piedi. Sono situati ai due lati opposti del divano e si guardano con gli occhi sbarrati. Steven tiene le mani strette in due pugni. Anthony tiene le braccia conserte e si morde le labbra.   
  
“Esattamente. Qual è il tuo problema” grida più forte Anthony. Si libera dalle braccia incrociate e dà un passo in avanti. “Bruce è anche tuo amico.”  
  
“Sai perfettamente che in questa cosa Bruce non centra niente.” Steven dà un passo indietro e distoglie lo sguardo. Cerca un consiglio nello sguardo di Thor, che lo osserva impassibile. Prima o poi doveva succedere, si dice.   
  
“E allora quale sarebbe il problema?” chiede Anthony, ancora gridando con il fiato corto, forse sintomo di un petto troppo pesante. Dà un altro passo in avanti e si ritrova davanti al divano, abbastanza vicino per essere sentito, abbastanza lontano per non essere afferrato. “Ho fatto quello che avresti fatto tu. Mi sono occupato di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far star male un amico. L’ho protetto. Mi ha detto che non aveva un posto dove stare e gliene ho dato uno. Steve. Steve, dove ho sbagliato? L’ho protetto.” Prende un respiro profondo e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ho fatto quello che avresti fatto tu” ripete con un brusco cambio di tono, abbassando talmente tanto la voce da farla diventare quasi inudibile. “Quindi qual è il problema?” Si schiarisce la gola e deglutisce, portandosi una mano alla base del collo.   
  
Steven tiene gli occhi bassi, è la sua volta di chiudersi in silenzio. Preferisce non dire niente, e il suo silenzio colpisce ancora di più Anthony a livello emotivo.   
  
“Dovresti rispondere, Steven” s’intromette Thor, con voce roca. “Penso che entrambi meritiate la risposta a questa domanda.”  
  
Anthony alza le braccia per indicare il consulente, con fare drammatico, ma gli occhi di Steven rimangono inchiodati al pavimento, le sue spalle si stringono un poco di più e scuote impercettibilmente la testa.   
  
Thor vede come tutta la tensione accumulata dalla rabbia scivoli via dal corpo di Anthony, lo vede mentre si lascia cadere seduto, in silenzio, accarezzandosi il collo, probabilmente per darsi forza, e come poi si passi entrambe le mani sul viso, probabilmente per ricordarsi che questa è la realtà. È da questo suo comportamento che capisce quali saranno le prossime parole di Anthony. Ma non può fare nulla. E quindi le attende nella speranza che il comportamento di Steven in un qualche modo cambi. Ma ne dubita. Non può essere un cambio così repentino.   
  
“Io lo so qual è il problema” sospira Anthony, tenendosi la testa con una mano. Steven lo osserva in silenzio, con gli occhi tristi di chi non sa cosa fare per cambiare una situazione. “Il tuo problema sono io, vero?” Alza la testa abbastanza per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo, Anthony tira indietro la schiena, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. Steven sbatte velocemente le palpebre e fa un movimento nervoso che blocca in un secondo momento. “Senti. So che non sei felice. Io non so che etica segui di preciso ma penso che sia l’unica cosa che ti tiene qui e io -non vorrei dirtelo ma io… io ti amo ma…” Scuote la testa e si morde nervosamente le labbra. “Ma a volte l’amore non basta, giusto?”  
  
Lo sguardo che si scambiano è carico di una dolorosa tristezza che Thor attende che sia esplicitata. Steven fa un movimento che doveva portarlo a riavvicinarsi ad Anthony, ma si ferma e chiude gli occhi, girando la testa di lato.   
  
Anthony avvicina le sopracciglia in una chiara espressione di dolore. Prende un respiro profondo e probabilmente anche tutto il coraggio che ha in corpo, insieme al suo spirito di sacrificio, che sembra essere un punto in comune molto forte della coppia. Steven non risponde, quindi Anthony continua a parlare. “Voglio liberarti da qualsiasi impegno pensi di avere con me.” Distoglie lo sguardo e decide di puntarlo sul divano. “Penso di volere il divorzio.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Steve

  
Charles gli sorride con una dolcezza che nonostante l’età non sembra stancarsi mai. Gli fa cenno di entrare nel suo ufficio e Steve obbedisce senza pensarci due volte, ritrovandosi in mezzo a una stanza piena di libri e di oggetti che sembrano essere trasportati da un altro tempo.   
  
Nonostante sia stato il professor Xavier ad invitarlo nel suo ufficio, più per noia che per qualche altro motivo, lo stesso professore si distrae facilmente, guidando la sedia a rotelle che lo accompagna dalla maggior parte della sua vita verso una finestra accanto alla scrivania. Sorride ancora una volta, girando la testa per poter vedere Steve che si è semplicemente messo accanto a lui, con le mani in tasca e la pazienza di chi ha dovuto sopportare di parlare per due ore e mezza ad un gruppo di ragazzi che rispondevano a nessuna domanda. Charles alza lo sguardo verso di lui e ancora una volta sorride. “Quell’albero,” dice, indicando un punto oltre la finestra, “è l’albero su cui mi arrampicavo quando ero piccolo. Quando arrivavano alcuni parenti, salivo trai rami e tutti fingevano me ne fossi andato da qualche parte ad avere la vita normale di un bambino.” Torna a guardare l’albero dal quale, Steve nota, Logan tira foglie secche sulla testa di Scott, che gli grida frase sconnesse. “È un albero che potrebbe raccontare storie interessanti, se non su di me, sui nostri studenti e su tuo marito. Ah. Immagino adesso le possa raccontare anche su di te.”  
  
“Non sapevo che Tony avesse frequentato questa scuola” commenta Steve, cercando di sorridere senza troppo successo. Si dice che forse doveva prevederlo.   
  
“Oh, so che adesso non è un argomento che vorresti toccare. Almeno non con me ma…” Charles inclina la testa con quel l’affetto che deve essere quello di un padre nei confronti dei suoi figli, mentre guarda come Scott si alza in piedi per potergli gridare contro. “Quando guardo quell’albero penso a mio nonno e a tutti i miei studenti. E non posso quindi non pensare a Tony, anche se lo è stato per un brevissimo lasso di tempo. Qualche giorno, non di più. Ha sempre preferito vedermi come un suo pari, piuttosto che come il suo professore. Quando Howard ha provato a mandarlo in questa scuola, lo ha accusato di volerlo nascondere per vergogna e mi ha avvisato che non sarebbe rimasto per molto, nonostante non fosse qualcosa di personale.” Ride, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. “Si arrampicava su quello stesso albero, studiava i confini del campus e poi, un giorno, ci siamo svegliati e Tony non era più lassù. E non era nemmeno tornato a casa. Era scomparso.”  
  
“Dov’era andato?” chiede Steve suo malgrado. Lui e Charles si scambiano uno sguardo.   
  
“Era andato via” gli risponde. “Poi, una settimana dopo si è presentato davanti alla porta di casa sua, davanti a Jarvis, chiedendo se anche lui avrebbe potuto avere un po’ del polpettone che aveva preparato per la moglie, Ana.” Piega le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, lanciando uno sguardo a Steve. “La mia teoria, dopo tutti questi anni di conoscenza, è che Tony sia sempre stato intorno a casa sua, ma che, non sapendo quale sarebbe stata la reazione di sua madre e suo padre, non ha avuto il coraggio di bussare a quella porta.” Charles sospira e gira la sedia a rotelle verso Steve. “Con solo Jarvis e Ana, tuttavia…”  
  
Steve rimane fermo davanti alla finestra e sospira. “Sembra qualcosa che Tony farebbe” risponde, senza trovare nient’altro da dire.   
  
“A me sembra qualcosa che faresti anche tu. Mi piace pensare che, in modo completamente diverso, anche tu sia stato mio allievo” continua Charles. “E come in ogni mio allievo rivedo qualcosa di me in te. Hai un ottimismo attenuato, un idealismo illuminato che mi è molto a cuore. Non credo di aver mai detto ad alta voce quanto sia affezionato a te.”  
  
“Devo dire di provare lo stesso affetto nei tuoi confronti.”  
  
Charles scuote la testa con un sorriso. “Forse per questo vorrei che due dei miei più cari allievi non si spezzino il cuore a vicenda. O che se lo spezzino per il bene di entrambi. Dipende dalla situazione. Vuoi sederti?” Gli indica la sedia davanti alla scrivania con un gesto che Steve si vede costretto a seguire. “Penso sia risaputa e chiacchierata la mia relazione con Erik Lehnsherr.”  
  
Steve si siede sulla sedia e si stringe nelle spalle, come a chiedere cosa vorrebbe che rispondesse. Effettivamente è quello che vorrebbe chiedere. E Charles, che sembra saper leggere nel pensiero di tutti, ride leggermente e gli fa capire che qualsiasi risposta va benissimo.   
  
“Devo dire che se tu mi ricordi me, Tony mi ricorda un po’ Erik.”  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non prenderla male, ma Erik è un vero e proprio disastro. Tony lo è, ma non così tanto” dice, alzando una spalla.   
  
Charles ride. “Siamo tutti un disastro, Steve.”  
  
“Ma, professore… tu sai di cosa sto parlando.”  
  
Ancora, scuote la testa e intreccia le dita delle mani tra loro. “E quando l’ho conosciuto era un disastro ancora peggiore. Era un romantico idealista, ma ha perso il suo ottimismo per colpa della vita. Quando ci siamo conosciuti eravamo entrambi soli. Ed eravamo entrambi un disastro. Per questo ci siamo trovati.” Sospira e lancia uno sguardo verso la finestra. “Penso sia uno degli eventi più importanti della mia vita. Il giorno in cui ho salvato dall’annegamento un completo sconosciuto che non aveva nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto.” Fa una pausa. “In modo metaforico.”  
  
“Le voci dicono anche che è stata colpa di Erik se…” Steve indica con un gesto vago la sedia su cui Charles è seduto. Si pente delle sue parole immediatamente e chiude gli occhi, pur di non dover affrontare le conseguenze, ma il tempo scorre. Scorre sempre. “Non volevo.”  
  
“Beh, è vero.”  
  
“E ti sembra ancora un bellissimo disastro?” chiede Steve alzando un sopracciglio. “È possibile?”  
  
“L’amore non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo. Quindi è possibile. È possibile continuare ad amare anche se ti spezzano il cuore. E se ti lasciano su una sedia a rotelle.” Charles sbatte lentamente le palpebre, forse preso da un ricordo doloroso e allo stesso tempo lontano. “Si continua ad amare. So che per molti deve sembrare stupido, deve sembrare un modo per farsi del male, ma ci sono ragioni che non tutti possono capire.”  
  
Steve abbassa la testa e alza le spalle, a disagio. “Ma Tony non è un disastro così grande” risponde con voce abbastanza grave.  
  
“Non è sotto quel punto di vista che Tony mi ricorda Erik” risponde pazientemente Charles. “Tony ha salvato quel tanto ottimismo che gli serve per guardare al mondo e volerlo migliorare senza fare del male a nessuno. È una capacità che Erik ha perso. Ma. L’irrequietezza nel loro sguardo, nel loro comportamento, quella quasi paura di rimanere fermi in un posto, quel terrore di cristallizzarsi in una situazione, mi sembra la stessa, mio giovane amico. A volte mi chiedo come tutti non possano vederla.” Scuote lentamente la testa.   
  
Steve sistema le mani sulle cosce e si chiede quale sia il vero punto delle parole di Charles. Fuori dalla finestra Logan è sceso dall’albero e Scott ha smesso di gridare. Charles sorride.   
  
“Io ed Erik siamo stati divisi per molto tempo da ideali condivisi a metà e parole non dette. Nella mia ingenuità avevo sempre pensato che, se avessi chiesto a Erik di fermarsi con me, lui lo avrebbe fatto. E nella sua tempestività Erik ha sempre pensato che, se mi avesse chiesto di continuare a muovermi con lui, io lo avrei fatto. Per questo quando ho raccolto il coraggio che avevo nel cuore e gli ho chiesto di rimanere con me, Erik mi ha sorriso e se n’è andato.” Sospira piano, poggiando una mano sul ginocchio e cercando di mantenere il suo sorriso sereno. “La differenza tra noi e te e Tony sta nel fatto che quando tu gli hai chiesto di rimanere, Tony è rimasto. Ti ha dato la prova che sarebbe rimasto anche per sempre. Ed entrambi vi siete donati il cuore senza nessuna condizione. Per questo ora lo senti così spezzato. Il dolore che senti è il tuo e il suo insieme. Una simile bellezza è rara quanto un buon insegnante di arte per i miei ragazzi, Steve.”  
  
“Non sono io quello che se ne vuole andare, Charles.”  
  
“Il punto è questo, amico mio.”  
  
Steve scuote la testa. “Allora penso di non aver capito quello che mi vuoi dire.”  
  
Charles sorride e lascia cadere lo sguardo sulla quercia al di là della foresta. “Penso che, come Tony quando è scappato dalla mia scuola si sia nascosto per una settimana fuori dalla sua stessa casa per paura della reazione dei suoi genitori, adesso Tony e anche tu vi stiate nascondendo in attesa che in casa ci sia una persona che vi ami nonostante i vostri passi falsi.” Alza le spalle. “Io sto solo cercando di darti la dimostrazione che si può amare una persona nonostante i suoi errori, siano questi reali o immaginari.” Charles alza una mano per farla arrivare alla base della propria mascella. “E che Tony, se gli darai una possibilità, lo farà, perché lo ha sempre fatto.”  
  



	6. L'allontanamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non succede molto, sinceramente.

Tony non lo vede andare via. Lo sente andare via, mentre guarda attraverso la finestra e una porta si apre e si chiude.   
  
È l’unico rumore che riesce a sentire, oltre, okay, forse il suo cuore che si spezza…? Deve sedersi sul divano, con il braccio teso per poggiarci su i cuscini e una mano sulla fronte.   
  
Deve dire che tante persone lo hanno lasciato. Ed eppure non ne ha visto andare via nemmeno uno.   
  
Non ne ha mai avuto il coraggio.   
  
  



	7. I matrimoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Steve e Tony parlano.

**Tony**

  
Tony è cresciuto con due tipi di matrimonio a indicargli la strada. Non ha mai lasciato che la sua mente cadesse verso certi tipi di pensieri, quando per la prima volta nella sua vita è entrato nello studio di uno psicoterapeuta, si è immediatamente vantato di essere un uomo con una consapevolezza di sé non indifferente. Aveva quattordici anni e non aveva capito la maggior parte dei pensieri che lo affliggevano in maniera inconscia, ma il suo psicoterapeuta aveva sorriso gentilmente e lo aveva lasciato parlare finché non gli aveva fatto male la gola.

Il matrimonio di Edwin Jarvis e di Ana Jarvis era caratterizzato da un tipo di amore agli occhi degli altri tanto puro, da non essere raggiungibile nella mente di Tony. Jarvis è un uomo buono. Non poteva che trovare una donna buona che lo amasse con tutto il cuore, rendendolo l'uomo più felice del mondo. Molto spesso, quando Howard e Maria si nascondevano dalla loro casa, cercando di mantenere i tanti segreti che custodivano le mura, Tony incrociava le gambe e si sedeva davanti a un divano di un salotto piccolo, lontano dall'idea di casa che gli Stark avevano e rimaneva ad ascoltare Ana, che tra un viaggio e un altro, tra un lavoro e un altro, raccontava di come Jarvis l'aveva letteralmente salvata da un destino di rovina e miseria in una Polonia del dopoguerra così confusionaria che la stessa Ana, che i fatti li aveva vissuti sulla propria pelle, non li comprendeva così bene. Tony non è mai stato troppo interessato alla storia che avevano lasciato alle spalle, ma per amore dei Jarvis aveva passato un'intera notte a leggere della storia polacca, della divisione politica, della destalinilizzazione e delle notti da incubo in cui dei comunisti erano stati uccisi da comunisti con l'accusa di essere nazionalisti. Ha sempre immaginato, nella sua mente drammatica e con la sua immaginazione fervida, che Jarvis, per salvare quella donna che ai tempi non sapeva di amare, si fosse mascherato, avesse ingannato, avesse dovuto essere una spia perfetta, col suo accento inglese e il ciuffo laccato di lato. Era un'immagine difficile da sovrapporre a quella del suo maggiordomo, ma aveva sempre pensato che per amore le persone sono pronte a fare qualsiasi cosa, rivelando quello che sono realmente. In questo caso, Jarvis in realtà è una spia imbranata che finisce per fare un errore solo quando i suoi amati sono al sicuro. E che viene bollato come disertore e traditore della propria patria. Non ha mai conosciuto i dettagli, ma sa che dopo aver salvato Ana dalla carneficina nella quale lei ha perso la maggior parte della sua famiglia, il governo inglese lo ha portato davanti ad una corte, privandolo di medaglie e onori militari. Se Howard non fosse stato lì, probabilmente, Jarvis sarebbe morto e così anche Ana.

Tony sorrideva al sentire la storia, ma non ne ha mai dubitato. L'amore di Ana e Jarvis era un amore ben lontano dall'essere stato costretto da sentimenti di gratitudine o di rassegnazione. Quando Jarvis lo lasciava mangiare con loro, per non lasciarlo solo in una sala troppo grande e troppo vuota, Tony li osservava e si chiedeva cosa dovessero fare delle persone per avere un amore tanto puro come quello. Con il tempo era arrivato a pensare che per averne uno del genere si sarebbe dovuto essere un uomo o una donna col loro valore. Solo le persone buone possono trovare un amore senza condizioni, senza bruttezze. E sicuramente lui non era una persona buona.

Il secondo matrimonio che ha accompagnato la sua infanzia e la sua idea di relazione era ovviamente quello dei suoi genitori.

Tony amava i suoi genitori ed è molto probabile che i suoi genitori lo amassero. L'unico problema è stato che nessuno dei tre si è mai preso la responsabilità di dirlo ad alta voce. Tony ricorda suo padre come un uomo lontano e severo, che aveva perso la sua scintilla creativa, l'ottimismo dello scienziato e la gioia di essere padre da qualche parte durante la sua infanzia. Maria Stark, dal canto suo, per quanto fosse una madre presente ed entusiasta, si perdeva nei meandri della sua mente, portata via dai flussi di coscienza, dagli eventi di beneficenza e dai segreti coniugali.

Per quanto anche la storia dei genitori fosse iniziata con un salvataggio, che non aveva come prestavolto un attore che si finge polacco per entrare in un ruolo, che non aveva nemmeno un volto, se non la personalizzazione di un'idea astratta come l'ingiustizia, la discriminazione e forse il capitalismo, era una storia qualitativamente diversa da quella degli Jarvis. Quando Maria gliela aveva raccontata, Tony aveva pensato che sua madre fosse stata inseguita da alcuni membri della mafia irlandese, che l'avevano spinta a nascondersi in un bar in cui aveva incontrato per la prima volta Howard Stark. Nella sua testa, i cattivi erano uomini che poco avevano a che fare con la vera alta società, uomini con un cappello nero e la sigaretta in bocca. E poi, anni dopo, si sarebbe ritrovato sposato con un ragazzo dalle origini irlandesi che poco aveva a che fare con la mafia, dovendo affrontare la verità, confermata da un Jarvis non più legato da una promessa fatta ai suoi genitori, che l'uomo che aveva provato a uccidere sua madre, quella notte, non era altro che l'uomo che aveva fondato con suo padre l'azienda alla quale si trovava a capo, l'uomo che gli portava la pizza e che gli dava pacche sulle spalle quando si sentiva un po' giù. Obadiah Stane non solo faceva parte dell'alta società. Obadiah Stane era una delle poche persone di cui si fidava. Di cui suo padre gli ha detto di fidarsi. Ma questo sarebbe successo dopo. Tutto questo Tony ancora non lo sa.

Maria rideva spesso della curiosità di suo figlio per la storia della loro famiglia, dalla quale è cresciuto il più lontano possibile, sperando che gli errori, le invidie e quell'alone di oscurità che aveva accompagnato entrambe le sue famiglie d'origine non lo seguisse nella vita. E nonostante questo, gli avevano cucito addosso due nomi ricorrenti in famiglia, per ricordare il padre di Howard e suo fratello Edward, allontanatosi da Howard per invidia del suo successo, stesso nome che sarebbe dovuto andare al fratello di Tony, i cui unici ricordi sarebbero stati la macchia di sangue su lenzuola che nessuno ha avuto il coraggio di buttare e un fiocco azzurro al lato del comodino, che Jarvis avrebbe infilato tra le mani gelide di Maria, nella speranza che il bambino mai nato potesse ritrovarsi con sua madre e portargli un po' di pace in morte. Di tutto questo, Tony non sa niente.

Tony ricorda di aver chiesto molte volte a sua mamma i dettagli della loro storia, che poi sarebbe andata persa quando entrambi i genitori sarebbero morti. Ricorda di aver chiesto, durante una lezione di piano con Maria, con la fronte poggiata sulla spalla della mamma, perché la loro casa avesse così tanti segreti, perché ci fossero così tante cose non dette. Perché Howard scomparisse per giorni e nessuno chiedesse niente. Perché i genitori di Maria non avessero mai voluto incontrarlo. Perché a volte Maria sembrasse così triste. E Maria aveva smesso di suonare e aveva lasciato un bacio leggero sui suoi capelli spettinati e gli aveva detto: “Una famiglia e un matrimonio, per funzionare, hanno bisogno dei loro segreti.” Poi, quell'ora che passava col figlio era finita e Maria Stark era tornata a non esserci, presa dai suoi segreti.

Ed è così che Tony ha capito che, data la sua somiglianza con entrambi i genitori e la lontananza morale che lo divideva dai Jarvis, ha capito che quello sarebbe stato l'unico modo per mantenere un suo proprio matrimonio. Nascondendosi dietro cerimonie, gridando perché tutti lo sentano e nessuno lo ascolti, e mostrando i lati peggiori di sé, per non dover andare incontro alla delusione di non essere migliore. E forse, pensandoci bene, forse è stato questo che lo ha portato, in un momento di dolore disperato, a chiedere il divorzio.

Un matrimonio si tiene sui segreti e lui non sapeva se era più in grado di mantenerne.

 

 

 

 

 

**Fuori dallo studio**

  
Tony prende un respiro profondo, prima di spingere la porta ed entrare nell’appartamento con la falsa serenità che usa quando deve uscire di casa. Ha in mano una tazza di caffè e un muffin comprato in una bakery che gli era sembrato abbastanza adeguato. Tony continua a non saper cucinare. Non ha mai dovuto imparare perché non si è mai voluto sedere a tavola e trovarsi così tanti posti vuoti da fargli venire il voltastomaco. Quando Steve non c'è -sa che non è un comportamento sano, ma quando Steve non c'è, Tony non mangia molto. Non mangia nemmeno bene. “Ehi” chiama, trovandosi davanti uno Steve seduto sull'angolo del letto, guardando verso l'esterno con un'espressione impietrita. Steve gira lentamente la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo. “Dovevamo fare, beh, sì, colazione insieme” cerca di giustificarsi. “Sinceramente non so se, dovuta la situazione, beh, la cosa salta ma… E volevo chiederti di parlare di, beh, quello che ho detto davanti al consulente.” Si schiarisce la gola, avvicinandosi al letto, mentre Steve lo osserva impassibile, ignorando di proposito il muffin e il caffè, che Tony si vede costretto a posare sul comodino. Si avvicina ma non si siede. Tiene nel suo campo visivo la porta, tanto per ricordarsi di avere una via di fuga e si morde le labbra.

“Perché? Tu vorresti aggiungere qualcosa?” chiede Steve con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Speravo che tu volessi aggiungere qualcosa.”

“Non penso di avere qualcosa da aggiungere.”

Tony preme le labbra una contro l'altra e annuisce lentamente. “Va bene” dice e si gira verso la porta, perché deve dire di non riuscire a rimanere in quella stanza, se le cose stanno così. Sente i polmoni diventare troppo piccoli e l'aria diventare troppo calda. Sente di non poter respirare e di dover scappare di lì il prima possibile e di non aver la forza di litigare. Sente di star dando via tutto. Di essere al finale di Zanna Bianca. Oh andiamo. Ha appena comparato Steve a un lupo. Dà un passo verso la porta e poi ne dà un altro più velocemente e si aggrappa alla porta nello stesso modo in cui si aggrapperebbe a una boa.

“Tony” lo chiama Steve e quando si gira, è in piedi, con le mani strette in due pugni. Dovrebbe andarsene prima che dica quello che vuole dire. Perché farebbe troppo male sentirsi dire quanto non lo voglia più intorno. Gli farebbe male anche soltanto sentire un grazie per avermi lasciato andare. Non vuole veramente stare in quella stanza. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non c'è nulla di cui dispiacerti, Steve” risponde con quel falso tono leggero. “Sono cose che succedono. La gente si sposa e poi divorzia. L'amore finisce e...”

“Il mio amore per te non è finito.”

Tony sorride in modo poco sicuro, con il lato delle labbra che trema e gli occhi tristi. Steve lo guarda come se avesse detto la verità meno discutibile del mondo e sembra crederci. Ovviamente sembra crederci. “Certo” mormora, accarezzandosi la fronte. E poi incrocia le braccia e si sente indifeso. Vorrebbe poter uscire dalla stanza e adesso c'è anche una parte di lui che gli dice di aspettare, che forse una speranza c'è. È questo che porta la bugia bianca di Steve. Poi, un giorno, tra due anni, tra cinque anni, si ritroveranno nella stessa situazione e lo spirito di sacrificio di Steve, insieme alla sua stupida etica, non gli permetterebbe di andare via, e Tony sarebbe stata la causa della sua infelicità. Vedi quello che fanno le tue bugie bianche, Steve? Fanno male. Fanno male a tutti e due.

Steve prende un respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi. “Il dottor Blake oggi mi ha chiesto di rispondere alla domanda. Il problema con Bruce e io non ho risposto perché... è stupido, ma...” Fatica a parlare, deve prendere un altro respiro. “Tu hai portato Bruce a casa nostra senza dirmi niente” conclude e sembra sentirsi veramente una brutta persona, perché chiude gli occhi e i lati delle labbra scendono verso il basso.

“Beh, non potevo certo dire a Bruce, ehi, sta fermo per strada, che prima devo parlare con Steve e poi forse potrai venire a casa nostra.” Tony scuote la testa e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ma comunque abbiamo già avuto questa discussione, Steve e non penso che...”

“Non hai capito” lo interrompe e si morde il labbro inferiore, aprendo gli occhi e continuando a guardare da qualsiasi parte che non sia diretta a Tony. “Non era una questione di prendere una decisione. Era un dirmelo. Tu non mi hai detto niente, mi hai solo presentato il fatto, ecco, Bruce è a casa nostra, ecco, Pepper si occupa della nostra casa, ecco ho deciso di partire per una settimana senza dirti niente prima di salire sull'aereo. Io non ti sto chiedendo di farmi prendere delle decisioni per te, sarei un pazzo a farlo, ti sto chiedendo di ricordarti che sono qui. Tony, io sono qui.” Sbatte le palpebre e si accarezza il retro del collo. “Forse non sono laureato come Pepper. Forse non so così tanto di scienza come Janet. Magari non sono nemmeno un bravo pilota, come Rhodey, ma sono qui.”

“Lo so che...”

“Non lo sai” dice alzando la voce, cosa che fa trasalire entrambi. Tony sbatte le palpebre e Steve scuote la testa, forse per poter riprendere il controllo sulla propria voce. “Ci sono quei momenti in cui siamo io e te, e tu sei qui, con me e mi sembra che siano i momenti più belli di tutta la mia vita. Poi quando succede qualsiasi cosa nella realtà, tu torni a muoverti come se fossi solo. Non parli. Non guardi indietro, agisci e basta. E penso che tu non ti renda conto di quanto questo mi ferisca, perché tu per me sei tutto, Tony. Non potrei vivere una giornata senza raccontartela, e tu invece, mi ricordi ogni giorno di quanto io sia superfluo nella tua vita. Quanto tu sia pronto ad andartene via. Perché lo so di non essere abbastanza. Sono un insegnate di Arte, e tu sei a capo di una delle aziende più importanti del mondo e... lo so di essere niente in confronto a chiunque ti sta intorno. E...”

“Le persone delle feste della SI non valgono nemmeno il tuo mignolo, Steve” mette in chiaro Tony. Poi deglutisce. “Perché non me lo hai detto prima?”

Steve si siede sul bordo del letto e si passa una mano sul viso. “Tu ti comporti come se te ne potessi andare da un minuto all'altro” sussurra e Tony sente di essere stato colpito al petto. Ovviamente. Certo. Che stupido.

“Mi dispiace” dice troppo velocemente. “Mi dispiace mi dispiace mi dispiace.” Percorre la distanza tra lui e il letto in pochissimo tempo, per ritrovarsi accanto a Steve e prendergli la mano e infilarla tra le sue. “Mi dispiace. Io non...” Steve lo guarda per la prima volta negli occhi. “Non vorrei andare da nessuna parte. Non senza di te. Io non... posso fisicamente andarmene.” Sospira. “E non voglio farlo. Steve. Io non voglio andare da nessuna parte. Quando sei stato via per la missione io non riuscivo nemmeno a dormire. Nel senso. Okay, sì, di solito non dormo molto, ma sono arrivato a non dormire per una settimana intera soltanto perché non riuscivo ad accettare il fatto che tu fossi lontano, che saresti potuto non tornare.” Deglutisce una mano lascia la mano di Steve, per salire sulla sua guancia. “Quando Rhodey è corso qui, nel bel mezzo della notte perché si era appena saputo che eri stato ferito e ti davamo tutti per disperso, stavo per prendere un aereo e buttarmi in mezzo alla guerra solo per venirti a cercare. Perché non sopportavo nemmeno l'idea di poterti perdere. Di dover vivere davvero da solo. E quando ti hanno ritrovato, oh Steve, quando abbiamo saputo che eri vivo -penso di aver pianto da quel momento fino a quando non sei stato portato nell'ospedale militare. E penso di aver corrotto così tanti medici per farmi stare vicino a te che... non posso perderti. Sei l'unica persona che riesce a darmi un limite, Steve. Sei l'unico motivo per cui...” Gli si spezza la voce e stanno ancora occhi negli occhi, nonostante Tony li muova nervosamente, cercando un dettaglio nel viso di Steve che gli dica che gli crede, che sente che dice la verità. “Posso parlare. Posso dirti tutto quello che vuoi, posso non fare altro se non blaterare dalla mattina alla sera di tutte le cose che ho intenzione di fare se è questo il problema. Posso parlare finché non ti stuferai di me che ti parlo di quello che ho intenzione di fare. Anche se tu... credevo che fossi deluso da me per aver preso posto nelle Stark Industries e... credevo che tu te ne volessi andare, quindi posso parlare, lo giuro, posso farlo.”

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Perché io me ne sarei dovuto andare?” chiede e sembra essere genuinamente sorpreso da un pensiero del genere, cosa che sorprende a sua volta Tony.

“Che fai? Prendi in giro?”

Steve gira il busto verso di lui e scuote la testa. “Perché dovrei scherzare?”

Tony sospira una risata leggera e muove il pollice sullo zigomo di Steve, in una carezza veloce. “Steve Rogers, tu sei decisamente troppo per me” dice, inclinando la testa. “La maggior parte delle cose che non ti ho detto, non te le ho dette perché...” Sente un groppo alla gola e deve distogliere lo sguardo e schiarirsi la gola. “Non vedessi il disastro che hai sposato” finisce, mentre gli trema il mento. “Hai sempre quello sguardo deluso e... non lo so, io non... non volevo deluderti più di quanto... non volevo che te ne andassi anche tu. Non lo voglio ancora. Perché ho la brutta sensazione che senza di te, io non -non avrò più nessuno che mi dia un motivo per essere una persona migliore. Sei l'unico che ci è riuscito e io non... Oh, no, stai piangendo.” Tony sbatte velocemente le palpebre e scuote la testa, cercando di fermare le lacrime di Steve, che gli cadono sul pollice senza che nessuno dei due possa fare niente, speculari a quelle sul viso di Tony stesso, che si ritrova con la visione sfocata per l'ennesima volta in quel poco lasso di tempo. “Oh no. Sto piangendo anche io” mormora con voce roca. “Dai, ti prego, non piangiamo.”

“Mi dispiace” dice Steve avvicinandosi a Tony. “Mi dispiace se ti sei sentito così solo per colpa mia.”

“Non -dai, non era colpa tua, era -penso fosse un circolo, a questo punto, sai?”

“Mi dispiace.” Steve posa una mano sulla base del collo di Tony e fa toccare le loro fronti. È ingiusto quanto lui abbia il controllo della sua voce anche mentre piange. “Mi dispiace tanto. Tony, io ti amo. Ti amo incondizionatamente.”

La risata da parte di Tony si fonde col pianto che sembra voler diventare un pianto pesante, di quelli che non fanno vedere in televisione perché gli occhi si arrossano e cade il moccio dal naso e non riesci a parlare perché ti manca aria. E quindi adesso a Tony manca l'aria doppiamente. “Siamo sposati.” Singhiozza. “Non c'è niente di incondizionato in un matrimonio.”

Steve allunga il collo quel tanto che basta perché le loro labbra si tocchino e, uau, Tony non ha mai ricevuto un bacio così bagnato. Non sta pensando a nessun gioco di parole sconcio, per la cronaca. Sospira un singhiozzo e sembra non riuscire a fermarsi, nonostante il sospiro vada direttamente tra le labbra di Steve. “Qual è la tua condizione?”

“Ti prego” singhiozza Tony, “ti prego, non te ne andare.”

Steve incornicia il suo volto con entrambe le mani e lo bacia ancora una volta, prima abbracciarlo e piangere entrambi. Come non avevano mai fatto.

 

 

 

**Steve**

L'unico matrimonio di successo di cui Steve è stato testimone, non è stato un matrimonio di successo.

I suoi genitori, Sarah e Joseph Rogers, erano scappati dall'Irlanda, non per povertà, quanto per sfuggire alla famiglia asfissiante e gelosa dei propri figli, e si erano ritrovati davanti ad una realtà di cui non potevano sapere niente, in un’età troppo giovane per capire veramente la vita.

Steve non sa come si siano incontrati. Non sa perché si siano innamorati. Sa molto bene però quale fosse l’effetto dell’alcol su suo padre. Ricorda molto bene la frustrazione di non poter difendere sua madre, che è diventata la frustrazione di non poter difendere tutti.

I suoi genitori non erano legati sicuramente dall’amore, quanto da un sentimento interiorizzato di senso di colpa e vergogna, che non hanno mai abbandonato Sarah, neanche quando Joseph non c’era più stato.

L’idea che nessuno dei due meritasse amore li ha tenuti lontani da una felicità che invece Steve, cresciuto tra le strade di Brooklyn, motivato da professori idealisti e Bucky, guardando alle divisioni che si creavano tra persone di diversa etnia, bramava con tutto il suo cuore. Si era convinto che non solo chiunque avesse il diritto di essere felice, ma che ogni persona può pretendere di essere rispettata e libera. Libera di parlare. Libera di esprimere i propri sentimenti. Libera di amare. Libera di essere. Libera di essere libera. E il matrimonio, che teneva sua madre con il capo chino e i lividi sotto la maglietta, il matrimonio, era in un certo senso una schiavitù che lui non avrebbe potuto sopportare.

Col tempo aveva compreso che questa sua posizione era dovuta più al suo rancore nei confronti di suo padre che ad altro. Ma, sempre col tempo, aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso che non avrebbe cambiato idea sul matrimonio così facilmente, se non fosse stato per Tony.

 

 

 

 


	8. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si comincia a lavorare sul rapporto.

 

### Prima

La sala del cinema è decisamente vuota, tranne per Steve e Tony che guardano un film in bianco e nero con lunghi sguardi intensi e silenzi che Tony troverebbe imbarazzanti. Forse è per questo che non fa altro che mangiare popcorn e fare commenti che non c’entrano niente con il tipo che finge di cercare una scimmia fatta di pezza, su un albero decisamente di cartone. Steve, comunque, sembra esserene abbastanza preso, quindi non fa niente. Continua a mangiare e cercare di stare zitto.   
  
La mano di Steve si allunga per prendere un po’ di popcorn, ma Tony, che è risaputo non essere mai cresciuto dopo i cinque anni di età, li allontana da lui e ridacchia quando si gira verso di lui con la bocca semiaperta. Tony alza le sopracciglia e continua a mangiare. Steve si allunga verso di lui e prova ad afferrare la bustina con le righe bianche e rosse, che Tony allontana un altro po’.  
  
“Davvero?” chiede e non si limita più ad allungare solo il braccio, ma anche il corpo intero, per arrivare ad afferrare dalle mani di Tony i popcorn. Poi, con fare vittorioso, li posa sulle gambe e inizia a mangiare, tornando a guardare il film.   
  
Ma vogliamo ricordare a tutti l’età mentale di Tony Stark, che ha salvato un po’ di popcorn in mano e li lancia in faccia a Steve, che sbatte velocemente le palpebre.   
  
“ _Tony_ ” lo chiama, e il ragazzo scoppia in una risata silenziosa, inche un popcorn non lo raggiunge sul naso.   
  
“Davvero?” chiede e Steve alza le spalle, tirandogliene un altro sull’occhio. Poi un altro sui capelli e un altro sulle labbra e un altro ull’altro occhio e Tony si rende conto di essere sotto un vero e proprio attacco, davanti al quale non può fare altro se non contrattaccare.   
  
Si getta in avanti, cercando di fermare le mani. Afferra un polso di Steve, che comunque continua a tirare popcorn con l’altra mano. Stanno entrambi ridendo, intorno a loro non c’è comunque nessuno, quindi non è un problema poi così grande. Tony riesce ad afferrare anche l’altro polsoe Steve sta ridendo con una serenità che Tony vorrebbe vedergli più spesso. E poi stanno lì, a guardarsi negli occhi, con le mani bloccate e i nasi che potrebbero toccarsi, se solo volessero. Le labbra potrebbero toccarsi, se solo volessero. La presa sui polsi si allenta e le palpebre si socchiudono e c’è qualcosa che cambia nell’atmosfera. Ma   
  
E Tony si rende conto che lo vogliono entrambi. E, come nei cliché più squallidi di Hollywood, si ritrovano labbra su labbra in un cinema vuoto e buio.   
  
E nessuno dei due sarebbe potuto essere più felice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### X consulenza di coppia

  
“Okay.” Steve ruota gli occhi. “Non abbiamo dormito, ma soltanto perché tutti e due soffriamo d’insonnia.”  
  
“Steve” si lamenta Tony con un sorriso mal celato. “Ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, dai. Avevo in testa tutta una storia e poi glielo avremmo detto. Sarebbe stato divertente.”  
  
Thor annuisce con un sorriso. “Quindi avete preso a fare colazione insieme tutti i giorni” tira le somme, poggiando sul tavolino il quadernino sul quale ha scritto appunti sulla coppia nelle ultime dieci settimane.   
  
“Più cene sporadiche, anche” integra Tony. “E quando mi dimentico di mangiare, Steve mi porta da mangiare in laboratorio. Senza pantaloni.”  
  
“ _Tony_.”  
  
Tony scoppia a ridere e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia. “Sì, lo dice abbastanza spesso” dice, girandosi verso Thor. “Ma di solito parliamo. Lo giuro. Parliamo. Ci vuole un po’ di sforzo e di solito devo scrivermi qualche promemoria per farlo, ma quando qualcosa mi fa venire in mente Steve, gli scrivo.”  
  
“E io ho imparato a non rispondere mai in vivavoce.”  
  
“Quei tuoi ragazzi si scandalizzano con poco.”  
  
“Era Sam.”  
  
“Stavo parlando con un robot” spiega Tony, scuotendo la testa allo sguardo interrogativo di Thor. “Che domande avresti voluto che facessi? Ovviamente gli ho chiesto il senso della vita.”  
  
“E il vostro amico si è scandalizzato dalla risposta?” chiede il consulente, divertito.   
  
“Il robot ha risposto che non c’è senso nella vita, ma che siamo solo noi che proviamo ad andare avanti” inizia Tony, con tono abbastanza serio. Sospira. “Poi ha iniziato un monologo sul perché l’umanità dovrebbe sentirsi piccola e insignificante come in realtà è.”  
  
“Sam si è messo a piangere” sospira Steve. “E mi ha chiesto se Tony stava bene. E io cosa potevo rispondergli?”  
  
“Perché avrebbe dovuto chiederti se Anthony stava bene?”  
  
“Il robot è stato programmato da lui. Ovviamente quello che ha detto rispecchia in qualche modo anche i pensieri di Tony.” Alza le spalle. “E gli ho dovuto spiegare che Tony ha inserito i pensieri sei filosofi più importanti dal Novecento ad oggi. Il che è una bugia, io non sono bravo a mentire e quando Sam viene a trovarci porta sempre del cioccolato in più perché ha paura che Tony faccia qualcosa di non saggio.”  
  
“Io il discorso di Friday l’ho sentito come incoraggiante.”  
  
“Certo.”  
  
“Sam si scandalizza con poco.”  
  
“Sicuramente, tesoro.” Si scambiano uno sguardo divertito, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso Thor. “Stiamo meglio” continua Steve. “Ci lavoriamo ogni giorno.”  
  
Tony sorride di lato e alza una spalla. “Ci potremmo lavorare anche per tutta la vita.”  
  
“Come in ogni matrimonio che si rispetti” risponde Thor. “Spero che voi continuiate a farlo.”  
  
“È quello che speriamo anche noi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Dopo

Quando Tony apre gli occhi, tra le lenzuola bianche e nella stanza buia, Steve è sdraiato accanto a lui, con gli occhi semiaperti e le mani in mezzo a loro. Gli sorride e Tony sorride di riflesso, prima di soffocare uno sbadiglio nel cuscino. “Che ore sono?” chiede con voce rauca, sistemandosi di fianco.   
  
“Le tre del mattino” risponde Steve, tirando le lenzuola sulle spalle di Tony, che sospira. “Oggi devi fare qualche viaggio?”  
  
“Pepper mi ha dato la serata libera. Dice che ultimamente so lavorando molto e che mi merito una serata libera.” Si stira la schiena. “Non so cosa voglia dire.”  
  
“Mi piace Pepper.”  
  
“Lo so che ti piace Pepper” ride Tony, accoccolandosi più vicino a lui, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. “Dovremmo andare a fare colazione?”  
  
“Potremmo rimanere qui, a guardare il soffitto.” Steve gli bacia la fronte, mentre Tony cerca il suo posto accanto al suo corpo, sistemando i loro angoli insieme. “Magari potremmo guardarci quel film che abbiamo visto quella volta al cinema?”  
  
“La volta che ci hanno messo a spazzare la sala perché avevamo giocato coi popcorn?”   
  
“Quella volta.”  
  
“Dovremmo avere il DVD da qualche parte. O potremmo cercarlo in streaming” sbadiglia Tony, poggiando la testa sul petto di lui. “E fare una maratona di film vecchi e in bianco e nero. Domani non hai lezione?”  
  
“Posso dire a Charles che sono malato.”  
  
“Charles sa quando menti… E comunque il bugiardo della relazione sono io, non mi puoi rubare il ruolo.” Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo, in cui Steve sistema il braccio sotto Tony, per poterlo abbracciare e sentirne la presenza con più prepotenza. Pensa che stia dormendo, nonostante i movimenti delle mani nervosamente attive, finché Tony non sospira di nuovo. “È finita la casa, sai?”  
  
“La casa?”  
  
“Quella che hai progettato quando ci siamo sposati” risponde semplicemente. “È finita. Dovremmo andare a vederla.”  
  
Steve sorride. “Non pensavo che avessi deciso di continuare il progetto.”  
  
“Tu lo sapevi. Quello che non sapevi è che è pronta da un po’ e che avevo pensato di demolirla. Perché, beh, non sembrava star andando molto bene, tra noi, quindi.”   
  
“Non l’hai demolita.”  
  
“L’avrei potuta demolire.”   
  
Steve affonda i naso trai capelli di Tony. “Non l’hai demolita” ripete lentamente. “Dovremmo andare a vederla.”  
  
“Dovremmo portare anche la sedia a dondolo e preparare il portico per quando saremo vecchi.”  
  
“Un giradischi per far capire che noi non siamo nativi digitali e possiamo tornare a vivere senza tecnologia.”  
  
“Parla per te” ride Tony. “E lì fare in modo che gli Stark-Rogers dei prossimi cento anni ci vivano, finché uno dei nostri discendenti non diventi un giocatore d’azzardo e non la perda in una mano rischiosa.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“I geni Stark. È così che Howard si è trovato socio di Obie. Pare che mio zio Edward abbia perso in questo modo la sua eredità. E poi è così che Rhodey mi ha convinto a mangiare melanzane. Però forse sarà abbastanza intelligente da non dare via i cimeli di famiglia.”  
  
Steve sospira e accarezza la sua spalla col pollice. “Ti amo” sussurra e Tony alza la testa per fare in modo che i loro occhi si incontrino. Gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra, prima di sistemare di nuovo la testa sul suo petto.   
  
“Ti amo anche io.” Tira indietro le spalle, per stirarsi. “Ma ti prego non farmi fare jogging.”  
  
“Io non…” Steve abbassa lo sguardo, solo per trovarsi Tony con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro profondo, che è tornato a dormire placidamente tra le sue braccia. Steve scuote la testa e sorride. “Okay” mormora con un sorriso. Scuote la testa e continua a guardare il soffitto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati finalmente alla fine, scusate il bisticcio, l'ho sempre voluto fare :D


End file.
